Piratas del mundo mágico
by ReyNoMuerto
Summary: Mil años después de que Luffy y su tripulación conquistaran Grand Line, en un mundo dividido entre lo mágico y lo no mágico, la tripulación está de regreso bajo nuevas identidades. El destino vuelve a impulsar al Rey Pirata y sus nakama, para cumplir una profecía y detener a quien se atreve a desafiar a la Dama Muerte.
1. Carta misteriosa

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo esta historia llena de clichés.

* * *

**I. Carta misteriosa**

* * *

1

_Donde descubrimos que Harry es Luffy, pero Luffy siempre será Luffy_

Esa mañana, Luffy cazó un inmenso cocodrilo. Ahora la carne se cocinaba en la enorme fogata, al pie del inmenso árbol donde había intentado (siendo aquí "intentar" la palabra clave) reconstruir la base de los piratas ASL. El árbol era el mismo, pero la base original hacía mucho que había desaparecido. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que era el mismo árbol? Fácil: el mismo árbol se lo dijo. Ventajas de ser capaz de escuchar "la voz de todas las cosas".

La casa estaba algo torcida. Bueno, muy torcida en realidad: con tablas mal colocadas, clavos sobresaliendo por todas partes y, en general, poco habitable. Siendo así no era raro que cada pocos días fuera necesario hacer alguna "reparación". Las dos Jolly Roger mal pintadas (la de los piratas ASL y la de los piratas de Sombrero de Paja) ondeaban orgullosas en el asta-bandera. Aun así, era una casa adecuada, por lo menos de momento. Pensaba volver al mar algún día. Su objetivo siempre fue ese, y la muerte y la reencarnación no podían alejarlo del mar. ¡Era un pirata, por Oda!

La reencarnación era algo misterioso. Los primeros años en su nueva vida habían sido de lo más extraños. Nada tenía sentido. Era como si su Haki de Observación estuviera por todas partes. Captaba imágenes y sonidos de lo más desconcertantes, y su mente se cansaba con más facilidad que cuando intentaba pesar en la solución de algún problema complicado o en las matemáticas. Tampoco es que fuera muy consciente de su entorno. Recién cuando su nuevo cuerpo cumplió los dos años, la niebla que parecía cubrir sus memorias comenzó a disiparse. Al llegar a los cuatro años su Haki al fin se estabilizó lo suficiente como para dejar de ser un completo desastre.

El nuevo cuerpo de Luffy era similar y a la vez diferente a su cuerpo anterior. Tenía el mismo cabello negro azabache, aunque este era un poco más largo e imposible de peinar. No es como si alguna vez se hubiera interesado en intentar arreglarlo en su primera vida. Por lo demás, era tan bajito y delgado como en su primera infancia, incluso cuando podía devorar en una sola comida lo necesario para alimentar a una familia de cinco durante una semana completa. Y claro, su cuerpo ya no era de goma, pues la muerte le quitó su fruta del diablo. Al menos conservaba su Haki intacto. Lógico: el Haki es una energía del espíritu, no algo físico. También sus ojos habían cambiado: las dos perlas negras dieron paso a dos esmeraldas brillantes. La cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho se había ido, pero ahora tenía una en forma de relámpago en su frente, justo sobre su ojo derecho, la cual generalmente quedaba cubierta por los mechones rebeldes que colgaban de su cabeza.

A pesar de todos esos cambios, en lo importante, Luffy seguía siendo Luffy.

Actualmente era un niño de casi once años. De esos llevaba ya seis viviendo solo en la jungla. Antes vivía en una horrible casa, de un horrible vecindario, en ciudad Foosha con una jirafa, su esposo cerdo y su hijo cerdo. No le gustaban. Lo mataban de hambre y eran tan desagradables como uno de esos nobles estirados que había conocido en su última vida.

Justo el día que cumplió cinco años (no es que le hubieran dicho que edad tenía su nuevo cuerpo, para eso tuvo que confiar en La Voz), decidió que era lo suficiente mayor para valerse por sí mismo. En su vida anterior había sido mucho más joven la primera vez que el abuelo lo dejó por su cuenta en la jungla. Y luego pasó a vivir con bandidos de la montaña durante gran parte de su infancia, así como con sus hermanos, aislados en la inmensidad de la jungla del Monte Colubo. En resumen: estaba más que preparado para vivir por su cuenta en las calles o en la naturaleza.

Así pues, el día que cumplió los cinco años en esta nueva vida, se despertó con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de dormir en un armario bajo las escaleras. Se dirigió a la cocina y devoró toda la carne que había en el refrigerador. Luego, esquivando los golpes del papá cerdo, e ignorando los gritos de la jirafa, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Se giró antes de salir para dedicar una gran sonrisa a las tres personas-animales (aunque estaba seguro que no eran minks) y se despidió:

—Gracias por todo, me voy.

Mientras avanzaba por las aceras, en esa hermosa y cálida mañana de verano, no pudo contener sus ganas de cantar:

_—En las Islas del Este es temprano y de día,_

_hacen que te excites y te vuelvas idiota…_

Y esa fue la última vez en su vida que vio a la jirafa, al papá cerdo y al hijo cerdo. Ellos decían ser sus tíos y su primo, pero lo dudaba: no se parecía en nada a una jirafa, y por supuesto que tampoco era un cerdo, aunque Nami insistiera que comía como uno.

Tampoco es que haya vivido mucho tiempo en las calles, pues casi desde el primer momento decidió que no le gustaba ciudad Foosha. No quedaba nada del alegre pueblecito costero que había conocido. La gente no era amable, el alcalde no era un viejo gruñón y no había ningún bar como el de Makino. (Y por supuesto, Makino misma no estaba allí). La ciudad era más como Edge Town, pero mucho más ruidosa. Las calles eran de una extraña roca que se calentaba mucho con el sol, haciendo que tuviera que recubrir sus sandalias con su Haki de Armadura para no quemarse. Y los coches que las transitaban hacían un ruido desagradable, especialmente cuando quedaban atrapados en las calles congestionadas, y los furiosos conductores tocaran insistentemente los cláxones como si eso sirviera para acelerar el tráfico de la hora pico.

Así pues, dejó que La Voz lo guiara hasta afuera de la ciudad. Dejó atrás el ruido y entró al campo cuando ya era muy tarde, casi al anochecer. Siguió el viejo camino por el que el abuelo lo había llevado mucho tiempo atrás, y aunque no era exactamente lo mismo, sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía. El campo desapareció y pronto se encontró rodeado por la selva del Monte Colubo.

La selva no había cambiado mucho. Los tigres y demás fauna gigante aún vagaban por allí, y el río todavía estaba poblado de enormes y deliciosos cocodrilos. Sin embargo, el puente sobre el acantilado que él y sus hermanos cruzaban camino a Gray Terminal ya no estaba. Ni la vieja cabaña del clan de Dadan. Pero si encontró el viejo árbol donde los piratas ASL habían construido su hogar. Y el árbol le recibió como a un viejo amigo.

Vivir en la selva solo era duro (la soledad todavía era peor que la muerte), pero de tanto en tanto, La Voz le traía los susurros del mundo antiguo que había conocido en otra vida. La vieja canción de los piratas, algo olvidada en la actualizad, todavía podía ser cantada. Y el mar le llamaba a la aventura.

Además, en las noches tranquilas de verano, cuando se concentraba lo suficiente, los destellos de la presencia de su tripulación se podían sentir a lo lejos. Esas noches se permitía sonreír como antaño, se recostaba en su improvisada cama al aire libre, viendo las estrellas a lo lejos, y dejaba que sus presencias lo arrastraran a los viejos buenos recuerdos en el Sunny, con todos ellos abordo, cruzando el mar en dirección a la siguiente aventura.

Volviendo al presente, Luffy sintió como se le hacía agua la boca al momento en que el olor de la deliciosa carne asada lo golpeó en la nariz. Los cocodrilos eran definidamente sus favoritos, aunque él no podía cocinarlos con la maestría de Sanji. Claro, para Luffy cocinar era simplemente poner carne sobre el fuego hasta que oliera bien.

Sacó el primer trozo de carne y se lo echó a la boca sin mucha ceremonia, degustando el delicioso sabor de la carne a medio hacer.

Estaba por devorar el segundo trozo de jugoso cocodrilo, cuando notó que tenía compañía. Posada en una rama cercana, había una enorme lechuza de mar. Luffy se la quedó viendo un momento, luego miró la carne en su mano, y volvió a mirar a la lechuza.

—¡Consigue tu propia carne! —dijo finalmente.

La lechuza, por toda respuesta, le dirigió una mirada indignada. Abrió las alas y planeó sobre Luffy, dejando caer un sobre de pergamino grueso y amarillento sobre su cabeza.

—Ah, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó el niño mientras tomaba el sobre y leía la dirección escrita en él con grandes letras verdes:

_Sr. H. Potter_

_Casa del Árbol ASL,_

_Mt. Colubo, Reino de Goa, East Blue_

Luffy contempló el sobre en sus manos, con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

—¿Esto es mío? —preguntó a la lechuza, quien nuevamente estaba posada sobre la rama del árbol.

La lechuza chilló un asentimiento.

—Pero yo no soy el señor "H. Potter". Soy Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Te equivocas…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, tenía una lechuza furiosa picoteando su cabeza.

—¡Basta! —gruñó el niño, liberado algo de Haki, y haciendo que el ave de rapiña retrocediera.

Luffy volvió a contemplar el sobre, esta vez dejando que La Voz susurrara a su oído. El sobre definitivamente era para él. H. Potter era el nombre que sus padres le habían dado en esta vida, por más que él siempre sería Monkey D. Luffy.

Con cierto recelo, retiró el sello de cera roja y leyó el mensaje:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

—¿Una escuela? —Luffy hizo una mueca.

Nunca había ido a la escuela. En el mundo de antes eso era para los nobles; en esta vida había escuchado a la jirafa y su esposo cerdo hablar de cómo no lo enviarían hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Tampoco es que lo necesitara: Luffy aprendió todo lo básico mucho tiempo atrás, gracias a Makino. Y el idioma universal (en el cual estaba escrita la carta) lo aprendió del abuelo. Algo que no le gustaba recordar, tomando en cuenta que para el abuelo no había distinción entre el entrenamiento físico y el académico: todo podía entrar con Puños de Amor.

La lechuza se había recuperado de su pequeño encuentro con el Haki del Rey de Luffy, y volvió a posarse en la rama del árbol, desde dónde le miraba con recelo.

—¡No quiero ir a una escuela!

La lechuza resopló… o al menos lo más cercano a eso que puede hacer una lechuza. Y Luffy hizo un puchero inflando los cachetes, murmurando sobre cómo no necesitaba ir a la escuela. En respuesta, el ave de rapiña comenzó a agitar las alas y chillar de forma estridente. Gracias a La Voz, Luffy sabía que le estaba regañando. Algo sobre como esa decisión no le correspondía a él, sino a sus tutores.

—Pero yo vivo solo —volvió a protestar.

La lechuza nuevamente se arrojó contra él y le picoteó la cabeza.

El ciclo se repitió durante el resto del día. Luffy se encontró incapaz de ir a ningún lado sin que la lechuza le siguiera, chillando y reclamándole que necesitaba una respuesta. Cuando cayó la noche, la lechuza se posó sobre una rama y se dedicó a ulular a todo volumen, impidiendo que el niño conciliara el sueño.

Fue alrededor de la media noche, cuando un muy cansado Luffy finalmente se hartó del concierto nocturno de ruidos de lechuza. Encendió una lámpara de gas y rebuscó entre sus cosas un bolígrafo que pintara más o menos bien. Garabateó una respuesta, la metió en el mismo sobre de la escuela, junto con la carta, y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza.

La lechuza le picoteó una última vez la cabeza y se robó el trozo de carne que dejaba listo por si le daba hambre a media noche, antes de alzar el vuelo y desaparecer a lo lejos. Luffy emitió un chillido de protesta ante el robo de su carne, pero ya era tarde. Al menos finalmente podría dormir un poco.

Los siguientes días, la vida de Luffy volvió a ser lo normal para alguien que vive por su cuenta en la jungla. Iba todas las tardes a bañarse al río para poder refrescarse ante el calor sofocante de la jungla durante esa época del año, a veces aprovechaba para pescar su cena. Dos veces por semana subía la montaña para cazar un oso, o iba en busca de alguna de las serpientes gigantes. A veces seguía el río hasta su desembocadura y atrapaba algún pez marino o un Rey del Mar (aunque estos últimos eran cada vez menos comunes).

Y entonces, el día que cumplió once años en esta nueva vida, sucedió:

Era alrededor del mediodía, Luffy regresaba a casa de la cacería (esa mañana consiguió atrapar un gigantesco oso), y ya saboreaba la deliciosa carne, cuando su Haki de Observación detectó una presencia conocida en su casa. Una persona de su pasado, a quien había detectado antes a lo lejos gracias a La Voz, y con quien de hecho pensaba reunirse algún día, estaba ahora mismo en su hogar.

Se apresuró a llegar lo más pronto posible. Dejó caer el enorme oso muerto que cargaba, y en su rostro se dibujó su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de arrojarse contra la persona y darle el mejor abrazo que pudo con sus pequeños brazos (deseó tener aún su cuerpo de goma, para poder dar varias vueltas alrededor de su _nakama_).

—¡Brook!

—¡Yohohoho! —recibió como respuesta la característica risotada alegre de su músico.

2

_Dónde los magos no aceptan un no por respuesta_

Como cada verano, durante la última semana de julio, Minerva McGonagall se encontró en su despacho ordenando las respuestas de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso que habían recibido la invitación a Hogwarts ese año. Este en especial sería un año agitado: los herederos de muchas de las grandes familias mágicas del East Blue comenzarían su educación mágica. Y también lo haría el Niño-que-vivió: Ace Potter.

Seguía siendo desalentador que la lista de estudiantes fuera mucho más pequeña que la media. Sólo cuarenta nuevos alumnos este año, incluyendo los nacidos muggles que el Ministerio de Magia de East Blue consideró lo suficientemente "mágicos" para recibir una invitación o una beca. Hizo una mueca al pensar en esto último. Por más que Albus se había esforzado por eliminar esa molesta ley que limitaba el número de nacidos muggles que podían unirse a Hogwarts, todavía no veían resultados positivos. Ni siquiera con la influencia de familias fundadoras como los Potter, los Bones, los Longbotton o los Black (ahora que Sirius era oficialmente Lord Black y tenía un asiento en el Wizengamot). Desafortunadamente era complicado reunir los votos a favor de dos terceras partes del Wizengamot para derogar la ley que limitaba las plazas para estudiantes nacidos de muggles.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente para despejar su mente de esas ideas y volvió a centrarse en su trabajo. Debía terminar eso lo antes posible para poder proceder a revisar la lista de los nacidos muggles aprobada por la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts (que, dicho sea de paso, desde que Lucius Malfoy estaba allí eran cada vez más corta).

Como era de esperarse, todas las familias mágicas aceptaron la invitación a Hogwarts. Era obvio, la carta en sí era una mera formalidad. No asistir a Hogwarts siendo de una familia mágica prominente se consideraba un deshonor ante la sociedad mágica del East Blue.

Bueno, al menos parecía que todos habían aceptado, hasta que llegó al último sobre (el cual había llegado apenas esa mañana y no el día anterior como todos los demás, pequeña curiosidad). De inmediato llamó su atención que la respuesta fue enviada en el sobre de Hogwarts en vez de uno diferente. Nadie reenvía su respuesta con la carta original. Las cartas de Hogwarts tienen un significado simbólico para las familias mágica, en especial la primera, tanto así que los padres las guardan como se guarda la primera escoba o la primera fotografía.

Tomó el sobre y leyó el destinatario con los labios apretados en una línea delgada. Era la carta de Harry Potter, el segundo hijo de la familia Potter, hermano menor del Niño-que-vivió, y quien había sido enviado a sus tíos por Dumbledore y los Potter como protección. Pero la dirección no indicaba el Número 4 de Privet Drive, en ciudad Foosha, Reino de Goa. Según la carta, Harry Potter vivía en el Monte Colubo: una montaña selvática muy peligrosa habitada por enormes bestias temidas tanto por magos como por muggles.

Tal vez es sólo un error, se dijo. Dudaba mucho que los Dursley se hubieran mudado a una casa del árbol en medio de la jungla. Por supuesto, sabía perfectamente que no había errores: nada podía hacer que la pluma de Hogwarts se equivocara, su encantamiento había sido creado por los Fundadores mismos, y era una magia tan complicada y poderosa que siquiera pensar en burlarla era absurdo.

Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y procedió a abrir el sobre. Dentro había un pequeño papel arrancado apresuradamente de un cuaderno muggle. En él se podían leer dos simples palabras escritas de forma rápida, con la caligrafía descuidada de un niño que parece estar aprendiendo a escribir:

_No, gracias._

La profesora McGonagall sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. ¿Qué se creían los Dursley? ¡Cómo si pudieran impedir que Harry volviera a su mundo y se reencontrara con su familia!

Tomó el sobre y se levantó para ir a la oficina de Albus. ¡Negar a Harry Potter su derecho a asistir a Hogwarts! ¡Indignante! Recordó todo el sufrimiento de Lily cuando lo envió lejos, para que su hermana y su sobrino (su única familia en el mundo muggle) pudieran estar protegidos de los ataques de los Mortífagos, y que su hermana decidiera negarle la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hijo era repulsivo cuando menos.

Llegó a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del director y rápidamente dio la contraseña (caramelo Gyojin), subió las escaleras y entró en la oficina sin mucha ceremonia.

Dentro no sólo encontró al director, sino que también a los Potter. Sin duda el destino tenía formas extrañas de actuar: qué ellos tuvieran que estar allí, justo el día que recibía la aparente negativa de Harry Potter (¡de Petunia Dursley, más bien!), era o bien el destino o una gran coincidencia.

—¿Minerva? —preguntó el director tras la abrupta interrupción de su colega. Casi al instante notó el sobre en sus manos.

—Albus, hemos recibido una negativa de una invitación a Hogwarts.

El efecto fue inmediato: el característico brillo en la mirada de Albus Dumbledore se apagó al instante. Nunca en la historia un mago de East Blue había negado la invitación a Hogwarts, a menos que fuera hijo de muggles. Y este último no era el caso, pues las cartas a los nacidos muggles todavía no habían sido entregadas.

—¿Quién? —preguntó enseguida, notando como la mirada de la profesora se desviaba en dirección a los Potter.

—Harry Potter.

Lily Potter se levantó abruptamente de la silla al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, mientras James Potter hacía una expresión como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría en un día de invierno.

—¿Es de Harry? —preguntó Lily casi en un suspiro.

La profesora McGonagall se apresuró a entregar el papel que venía dentro del sobre al director, quien leyó en voz alta:

—No, gracias.

—Debe ser cosa de los Dursley —se aventuró la profesora—. Pero lo que más me preocupa es la dirección de destino del sobre: Monte Colubo, en el Reino de Goa.

Lily al instante se llevó las manos a la boca. Habiendo crecido en la capital del Reino de Goa, conocía muy bien la reputación del Monte Colubo, uno de los lugares más peligrosos del East Blue y posiblemente del mundo (era sorpresa que no estuviera en Grand Line).

—¿Por qué nuestro Harry estaría en el Monte Colubo? —preguntó James Potter con furia apenas contenida.

Una extraña presión se sintió en el ambiente, como si de pronto una fuerza intentara derribar a todos los presentes. La profesora tuvo que sentarse y Dumbledore sintió que, modestias aparte, si no estuviera entre los magos más poderosos del mundo aun con vida, estaría en el suelo.

—Lo averiguaremos —se apresuró a decir el director.

Sin muchos preámbulos, las cuatro personas en la oficina se dirigieron a la chimenea, decidiendo usar la red floo para viajar a las Tres Escobas. De allí caminaron hacía el punto de aparición de Hogsmeade.

En poco tempo estaban frente al número 4 de Privet Drive, bajo un hechizo empleado para que los muggles no pudieran notarlos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó Petunia en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana.

—¿Dónde está Harry, _Tuney_? —Por el tono de voz era claro que le costaba mantener el control.

—¿Y por qué debería saberlo? Ese niño no era más que problemas. Jamás escuchaba lo que le decíamos. Un día simplemente abrió la puerta y se fue. Si de verdad les importa, entonces no debieron echarnos la carga a nosotros.

Grave error. Al instante la misma presión que se sintió en la oficina del director se dejó sentir en la casa de los Dursley. Petunia se desplomó casi al momento, dejando escapar espuma por la boca (no fue la única, en otras casas cercanas el fenómeno se repitió).

Una vez James Potter se tranquilizó, el director reanimó a Petunia y comenzó un interrogatorio. Por miedo, Petunia habló sobre muchas de las cosas que habían hecho ella y su esposo a su sobrino, y una vez más, dejó en claro que el niño se había marchado de la casa al cumplir los cinco años y nunca más habían sabido de él.

—Era un niño pequeño, _Tuney_ —dijo Lily Potter—. ¿Cómo podría simplemente salir por la puerta sin que tú o tu esposo pudieran evitarlo?

—¡Por qué el niño es un monstruo! —espetó molesta con su furia superando el miedo por unos momentos—. Tiene una fuerza inhumana. Destrozó el brazo de un niño en el parque como si fuera una ramita seca. ¿Cómo se supone que contuviéramos a ese mocoso del infierno?

Lily Potter retrocedió un paso.

—¡Era un niño! —volvió a espetar.

—¡Pues si tanto te preocupa, debiste venir antes por él!

Con eso, Petunia Dursley los echó de su casa. Los magos no intentaron forzar más respuestas de ella y volvieron a Hogwarts.

—Supongo que tendremos que enviar a un profesor a recoger al joven Harry —dijo Dumbledore. Por una vez parecía que sus cien años de edad realmente le pesaban.

—Es peligroso, incluso para un mago bien entrando y poderoso, entrar a ese lugar —replicó McGonagall.

—Y Harry ha estado viviendo allí la mitad de su vida —susurró Lily, sintiendo como las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. ¿Por qué había dejado que la convencieran de enviar lejos a su hijo?

—Yo iré —se apresuró a decir James, y al instante tuvo que retroceder cuando sintió una punzada en su pecho. Un reflejo de una enfermedad de otra vida.

—Creo que Brook podrá ocuparse —dijo finalmente Dumbledore.

—¡Pero él es un squib! —replicó la profesora—. Para un mago sería difícil, para un squib casi imposible.

—Y un veterano del Nuevo Mundo —repuso el director—. Cualquiera que sobreviva a Grand Line, sea mago, squib o muggle, puede sin duda abrirse pasó a través del Monte Colubo.

McGonagall suspiró exasperada. Estaba claro que no conseguiría convencer a Albus de lo contrario. Por Merlín, sólo esperaba que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Cómo encontrará Brook a nuestro Harry? —preguntó Lily.

—La lechuza que llevó la carta al joven Harry sin duda podrá guiarlo hacia donde se encuentra.

El director tomó el sobre y leyó la dirección:

—Casa del árbol ASL, Monte Colubo, Reino de Goa.

Lily sintió de nueva cuenta una opresión en su pecho, y de no ser porque su esposo la sostenía, se habría derrumbado allí mismo. Su pequeño solo en esa horrible selva.

3

_Dónde el músico vuelve a reunirse con su capitán_

Brook Hanauta era un veterano del Nuevo Mundo. Y posiblemente el último vestigio, además de la magia, de una era en la que lo mágico no se separaba de lo no mágico. Una era que para los llamados muggles era casi mitología, y para los magos era la época del amanecer de su civilización.

Ah, él podía contar mejor la historia de esos días que cualquier profesor de historia de la magia: porque él había estado presente en primera fila. Más que eso, ¡era uno de los responsables de la división actual ente lo mágico y lo no mágico!

Brook no era un mago, pero tampoco un muggle o un Squib, como decían los registros que Dumbledore amablemente creó para que pudiera vivir en esta nueva sociedad sin levantar muchas sospechas. Brook era el último usuario real de una Fruta del Diablo, el Rey del Soul, el único miembro superviviente de la Gran Era Pirata y de la tripulación del segundo Rey Pirata. Por tanto, un guerrero consumado y la mejor opción para recuperar al joven Harry Potter de un lugar tan peligroso como el Monte Colubo.

Pocos sabían sobre su pasado. Dumbledore era uno de ellos, después de todo fue su empleador cuando finalmente llegó el momento de abandonar Laugh Tale. Brook no podía escuchar la Voz de Todas las Cosas como su capitán, pero sí que era capaz de escuchar el susurro de la Dama Muerte (ventajas de ser el usuario de una Fruta del Diablo relacionada con la muerte y sus misterios). Fue ella quien le instó abandonar Laugh Tale tras mil años de espera, y fue ella quien le indicó que su destino y el de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja se encontraba en Hogwarts.

Así que ahora estaba allí, en la Isla Dawn, siguiendo una de las lechuzas del colegio a través de la selva del Monte Colubo (el mismo lugar donde su capitán vivió su infancia más de un milenio atrás), en busca del perdido Harry Potter.

Tras casi una hora de viaje abriéndose paso en la jungla, y acabando con cuanto animal salvaje se cruzó en su camino, llegó al pie de un inmenso árbol en medio de un claro. Allí había una destartalada casa de árbol, y los rastros de una hoguera que seguramente se encendía a diario. Aunque, lo que más le sorprendió fue otra cosa: sobre el techo de la casa, en una rama que hacía de asta-bandera, ondeaban dos orgullosas Jolly Roger. La primera de ellas eran solamente dos tibias cruzadas con las letras ASL (en rojo, azul y amarillo respectivamente) por delante. La segunda, y la que más llamó su atención, era sin duda una versión mal dibujada (justo como lo haría el capitán) de la Jolly Roger de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

Antes de que Brook pudiera hacer algo, una presencia inconfundible llenó el lugar. Luego, tras escuchar un chillido infantil, de pronto se encontró rodeado por los brazos de un niño que entre sollozos de felicidad lo llamaba por su nombre.

—¡Es increíble…! ¡De verdad estás aquí! —exclamó el niño.

—Yo soy el sorprendido —dijo el esqueleto—. Se suponía que debía encontrar a Harry Potter. ¿De verdad es usted, capitán?

—Shishishi, ¿quién más podría ser?

El capitán tenía la misma mirada de antaño, aunque con un leve deje de curiosidad respecto a su obvio aspecto humano. Brook era consciente de que se miraba diferente, y a la vez era el mismo. Es decir, se veía vivo, como si de nuevo hubiera carne sobre sus huesos, a diferencia de cómo seguramente el capitán lo recordaba. Pero él no había reencarnado, como aparentemente si había hecho el capitán (¡y en Harry Potter ni más ni menos!). La Dama Muerte no se lo había llevado a él aquel día en Laugh Tale. Brook, gracias al collar mágico que Albus creó para él, se veía igual que cuando era un hombre en sus cincuenta años, antes de que la muerte descompusiera todo su cuerpo salvo su afro. Aunque, dado que lo abrazaba, el capitán ya debía de haber notado que bajo el disfraz aún era sólo huesos y afro.

—Yohohoho —se rio—. Al parecer, y según mis fuentes, Harry Potter.

Luffy dejó de abrazarle. Retrocedió dando un salto y le dedicó una mirada llena de preguntas, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado como un cachorro curioso, lo cual sólo causó que la sonrisa del músico creciera más. Estaba más que claro que La Voz estaba susurrando algo en su oído.

—Oh, cierto —dijo el capitán—. Ese es mi nombre ahora. —Su ceño se arrugó de una forma peculiar—. Pero yo soy Luffy… siempre seré Luffy.

—Aparentemente —estuvo de acuerdo el músico.

—Entonces, ¿me buscabas?

—Sí. Tengo un mensaje muy importante que entregarle.

Brook metió las manos en su bolsillo, rebuscando algo entre sus cosas. Sacó su viejo violín, una flauta, su guitarra, varias partituras encuadernadas y unos cuantos diales de sonido. Ante lo anterior, Luffy sólo pudo reír, al parecer encontrando todo tan divertido como el espectáculo de un payaso o de un mago de feria.

—Ah, aquí está —dijo finamente el músico sacando un sobre de pergamino amarillento que Luffy pareció reconocer al instante.

Brook tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar la carta a Luffy. El Luffy infantil medía cerca de un tercio de su estatura.

—No quiero ir a la escuela —resopló el niño.

—Yohohoho. No es una escuela ordinaria: es una escuela de magia. La mejor escuela de magia de todo East Blue. Allí aprenderá a controlar su magia para convertirse en un gran mago. La magia es maravillosa: hace que todo quepa en mi bolsillo y que la gente no vea que sólo soy huesos.

—Pero yo no quiero ser un mago. ¡Soy un pirata! Entrenaré mucho, volveré a ser fuerte y, entonces, volveré al océano y reuniré a toda la tripulación.

Brook no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Si, definitivamente volver al océano era algo que él también anhelaba. Y si podía ser de nuevo con toda la tripulación, tanto mejor. Si el capitán ordenaba no volver a Hogwarts y en cambio hacerse a la mar, no podría resistirse a obedecer. Con el perdón de Albus y los Potter, como pirata su deber principal era con su capitán.

Pero Dumbledore no era el único que quería al capitán en Hogwarts. La Dama Muerte había indicado hace mucho tiempo que su destino estaba allí. Y si le había permitido volver al capitán, ¿podría el resto de sus _nakama_ también estar en camino bajo nuevas identidades?

—Ellos estarán allí —se aventuró a decir, aunque era una corazonada más que otra cosa (incluso cuando él no tiene corazón).

Esto pareció llamar la atención del capitán. Su rostro se puso serio, y por un momento casi se podía ver el fantasma del sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza. Estaba escuchando a La Voz nuevamente. La Dama Muerte formaba parte de La Voz. Todo formaba parte de La Voz, y sólo alguien atado a los designios del Destino, un verdadero D, podía escucharla.

—Sí, ellos estarán allí —dijo finalmente el capitán.

—Yohohoho. Entonces hay que cambiar su respuesta.

Brook le pasó el trozo de papel que había enviado con la lechuza días atrás. El capitán se apresuró a tachar su respuesta anterior, y con la misma letra desigual escribió su nueva respuesta:

_Siempre si quiero ir, gracias._

Brook se apresuró a escribir él mismo un mensaje:

_Estimado Director:_

_Encontré a Harry. Lo llevaré a Loguetown por medios muggles. Estaremos allí a más tardar dentro de tres días. ¿Puede avisar a los Potter que nos veremos en el Callejón Diagon?_

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Brook Hanauta._

Llamó a la lechuza y ató rápidamente la nota en su pata, antes de despedirla.

—Bueno, capitán, tal vez desee empacar. Dudo que sea necesario volver aquí.

Luffy asintió.

—Pero primero, ¡es hora de comer! —gritó el capitán con alegría.

Su intención pareció volver al inmenso oso que cazó para la comida. Y en poco tiempo, capitán y músico, estaban preparándolo para la última comida de Luffy en el Monte Colubo.


	2. La familia Potter

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo esta historia llena de clichés.

* * *

**II. La familia Potter**

* * *

1

La capital del reino de Goa cambió mucho en un milenio a cómo Luffy la recordaba. (Tampoco es que él pusiera mucha atención a esas cosas.) Aunque su Centro Histórico era básicamente el mismo con respecto a su arquitectura, el resto de la ciudad estaba dominada por altos rascacielos de acero y cristal. Las calles estaban llenas de muchos más de esos molestos coches modernos, como los que había en ciudad Foosha. Y por supuesto, había mucha más gente.

Era ya había oscurecido cuando llegaron a la ciudad, y dado que su tiempo era limitado, no pudieron buscar un hotel para pasar la noche. Su única opción era la de dormir en el tren que los llevaría a Loguetown. Con eso en mente, tomaron el taxi más próximo y se dirigieron directamente a la estación, la cual se ubicaba a un costado del viejo muelle (ahora ocupado por cruceros para turistas, lo yates de los más ricos y algunos barcos de pesca en el lado industrial del muelle).

En el mundo moderno la gente no solía emplear los barcos para transportarse de una isla a otra, siendo estos ahora únicamente propiedad de quienes podían pagarlos, empresas que se dedicaban al negocio de los cruceros y los gremios y compañías de pesca. La gente común se transportaba de una isla a otra usando el tren marino, o por los puentes cuando las islas estaban relativamente cerca. Durante esos mil años, la pequeña red comenzada para unir Water 7 con las islas cercanas, creció hasta incluir todo Paraíso, y más tarde se expandió incluso a través de los cuatro Blue. El Nuevo Mundo, por otro lado, seguía siendo ese vasto territorio que pocos se atrevían a explorar.

No fue una tarea fácil, especialmente el idear cómo cruzar el Calm Belt de forma segura, y muchas tragedias sucedieron antes de que por fin el nuevo sistema de transporte quedó completado. Y ni hablar de lo complicado que fue abrir túneles en la roca solida del Red Line para poder crear rutas más seguras que pasar a través de la _Reverse Montain_.

Los magos lo tenían un poco más fácil en ese sentido. Ellos podían viajar por las chimeneas conectadas a la red _Floo_, aparecerse, usar _trasladores_ o incluso volar en sus escobas de isla a isla. (No es recomendable viajar mediante estos métodos mágicos desde o hacia islas dentro de Grand Line, a causa del efecto adverso que el clima inestable puede tener en las escobas, o la influencia negativa del Calm Belt sobre los otros transportes mágicos.)

Para el momento en que Luffy y Brook llegaron a la estación, apenas si tuvieron tiempo de adquirir los boletos para el último tren de la noche. Si el viaje no tenía muchos contratiempos, estarían llegando a la Isla Polestar la mañana del 3 de agosto.

—Capitán —comenzó Brook en cuanto estuvieron instalados en el compartimiento privado, y una vez que Brook configuró las runas de privacidad que el director le dio para el viaje—, antes de que lleguemos a Loguetown, tengo que decirle algunas cosas respecto a su familia.

El esqueleto se deshizo del encantamiento que ocultaba su verdadero aspecto a las personas que no sabían que en realidad era puro hueso, y miró al niño frente a él con la mayor seriedad que sus cuencas carentes de ojos le permitían.

—Estoy seguro que sus tíos —escupió la última palabra— no le dijeron, aunque era su derecho.

—¿Tengo tíos? —preguntó Luffy inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

Brook se encogió de hombros. Era típico del capitán no saber los nombres de las personas que simplemente no le agradaban, o siquiera molestarse en aprender cuál era su parentesco (si lo había) con esas personas.

—Sí, los Dursley: las personas con las que debería haber estado viviendo.

Ciertamente para todos había sido una sorpresa que Harry Potter no estuviera con sus parientes no mágicos, como se suponía que debía ser. Aunque, si esas personas eran tan desagradables como la profesora McGonagall le había confiado un tiempo atrás, no le sorprendía para nada que el capitán decidiera simplemente marcharse. Sin duda estaba mucho mejor viviendo por su cuenta en la selva, más en una selva que conocía tan bien como la misma cubierta del Sunny.

Luffy cerró los ojos un momento.

—Te refieres a la jirafa, al papá cerdo y al hijo cerdo.

—Sí, supongo. De cualquier forma, debe saber que sus padres nos están esperando en Loguetown.

—¿Tengo padres?

—Sí, es usted hijo de Lord James Potter y su esposa, Lady Lily Potter, de la Casa más Antigua y Noble Potter.

Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Luffy al escuchar lo último.

—¡No quiero ser un noble! —refunfuñó—. ¡Soy un pirata!

—Bueno, se puede ser un noble y un pirata. Conocimos a muchos.

—Sí, pero ser un noble apesta. Por eso Sabo huyó, y Sanji hizo lo mismo. Los nobles no pueden ser libres.

—Tampoco es que deba quedarse a vivir con ellos toda su vida. Sólo mientras termina la escuela.

No pareció que esto convenciera del todo al capitán, tomando en cuenta que la idea de ir a una escuela tampoco le entusiasmaba, así que dejó pasar el asunto por el momento.

—De todas formas, hasta donde sé, sus padres están deseando conocerlo. Han pasado casi diez años desde que lo vieron por última vez, después de todo.

Luffy giró la mirada hacia la ventana, donde una manada de delfines parecía tratar de competir en una carrera de velocidad con el tren marino.

—Está bien —aceptó sin mucha emoción en su voz.

—Hay otras cosas que debe saber. No puede entrar al Mundo Mágico sin estar al tanto. Su familia es importante, no sólo por ser una de las Casas Nobles y Antiguas. Según los registros, los Potter descienden de una rama menor de una familia que fue parte de los Dragones Celestiales. En un tiempo lejano, gobernaron varias islas de East Blue.

Luffy arrugó más la nariz ante esto. Detestaba la idea de estar relacionado con los Nobles Mundiales.

—Y, por supuesto, está su hermano mayor: Ace Potter, el Niño-que-vivió.

Tan pronto como el nombre salió de los labios (aunque él no tiene labios) de Brook, Luffy sintió que una llama se encendía en su pecho.

—¿Ace?

El esqueleto miró atentamente a su capitán. Esperaba esa reacción al descubrir que su hermano gemelo de hecho tenía el mismo nombre que su difunto hermano, Portgas D. Ace.

—Bueno, sí, pero sólo es una coincidencia. Su padre, Lord James Potter, es realmente aficionado a los piratas. Cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts, hace más de una década, siempre decía que al graduarse compraría un barco e iría a conquistar Grand Line con sus preciados _nakama_. No es extraño que pusiera el nombre de un pirata famoso a uno de sus hijos.

No ayudaba, por supuesto, que James y sus amigos hubieran descubierto en su quinto año, gracias a un desliz de Hagrid, que Brook de hecho era un superviviente de la Gran Era Pirata. Durante sus últimos tres años en Hogwarts, la tripulación de los Piratas Merodeadores como se llamaban, se la pasó acosándolo para que les contara historias sobre sus aventuras y como era el navegar Grand Line, en especial el Nuevo Mundo. Tampoco es que él se resistiera mucho a hablar sobre esos días, en los que realmente había sido muy feliz. En especial cuando miraba a James Potter y veía en sus ojos el mismo brillo ardiente y la sed de aventuras que tenía su capitán.

—Entonces, ¿mi padre es un pirata?

—No. James tuvo que renunciar a esos sueños debido a la guerra…

—Entonces es un cobarde —declaró Luffy—. Nadie que no sea un cobarde puede renunciar a sus sueños.

—Fueron tiempos complicados, capitán. Había un mago oscuro que intentaba apoderarse de todo. Cuando sus padres estudiaban su último año en Hogwarts, sus abuelos paternos fueron asesinados por oponerse a este mago. James renunció a sus sueños para tomar el título de Lord Potter y unirse a la guerra. Se casó con su madre, una bruja nacida de personas sin magia, en cuanto terminaron la escuela. Y unos años después, nacieron usted y su hermano, Ace Potter.

Luffy volvió a sentir la llama en su estómago al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, y su enorme sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.

—Y entonces, la noche de Halloween de 1081[1], este mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, apareció en su casa e intentó matar a su hermano.

La mirada de Luffy se ensombreció ante esto, y requirió todo su autocontrol para no liberar toda la potencia de su Haki del Rey.

—Y aquí está el gran misterio, y porque su hermano es llamado el Niño-que-vivió: la maldición que debía matarlo, de alguna manera, se volvió contra Lord Voldemort y lo destruyó o, al menos, esa es la historia oficial. No es posible que quede lo suficiente de humano en ese ser como para morir.

—Entonces, ¿ese tal Voldymort está vivo?

—Eso es lo que algunos piensan. Aunque, oficialmente, el Ministerio de Magia del East Blue jamás aceptara que esta posibilidad es real.

—No importa, si está vivo y vuelve a intentar ir tras Ace, entonces sólo debo patearle el trasero.

—Por supuesto —masculló Brook entre dientes mientras se reía de la respuesta típica del capitán.

Brook se tomó un momento para sacar un termo y servirse una taza de té.

—Luego de esa noche —continuó—, el Mundo Mágico se volvió un caos. Alguien, posiblemente del Ministerio, filtró lo que sucedió esa noche al público en general. Aclamaron a su hermano como un héroe y las celebraciones se salieron de control, al grado que por poco los no-mágicos descubrieron todo.

—¿Los no-mágicos?

—Bueno, las cosas no son como antes. La gente no expone sus habilidades mágicas libremente. Después de La Batalla de Laugh Tale y la desaparición de las Frutas del Diablo, la gente común comenzó a sospechar y, eventualmente, perseguir a quienes demostraban "talentos" fuera de lo ordinario. En algún punto, las familias que poseían estas habilidades, decidieron que lo mejor era separarse de la gente ordinaria. Y desde entonces, el mundo se divide en dos: el llamado Mundo Muggle, o como yo prefiero, No-Mágico, y el Mundo Mágico, donde las viejas peculiaridades y costumbres de la Era del Gobierno Mundial siguen existiendo.

Brook terminó de hablar, sólo pare descubrir que el capitán había dejado de escuchar en algún punto y se había quedado dormido.

Al poco, tiempo Luffy volvió a despertar y Brook pudo terminar su historia.

Le habló de los Mortifagos, los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, y cómo en la desesperación por saber si los rumores sobre la desaparición de su Maestro eran ciertos comenzaron a cometer errores. Como apuntaron a su familia, tanto mágica como no-mágica, para buscar venganza sobre la desaparición de su Señor; razón por la cual sus padres tomaron la decisión de enviarlo a vivir lejos.

Durante el resto del viaje, sus conversaciones fueron sobre cosas más amables. Principalmente sobre que había estado haciendo Brook durante los últimos años. No le gustaba hablar mucho sobre lo que fue su tiempo solitario en Laugh Tale. Aunque, a diferencia de los cincuenta años a la deriva en Florian Triangle, al menos durante ese milenio había tenido la esperanza que la promesa de la Dama Muerte de volver a ver a toda la tripulación le daba.

Los dos días en el tren marino fueron de lo más aburrido en opinión de Luffy. No había mucho que hacer, salvo ir al vagón restaurante a comer toda la carne posible y contemplar el océano. Cada vez que el tren se detenía en una estación, Luffy intentaba bajar para explorar, pero Brook siempre le detenía. El tren nunca paraba más de media hora por estación, así que no podían permitirse el riesgo de perderlo y tener que esperar al siguiente. La impaciencia que tenía por llegar a su destino y ver a Ace (por más que Brook insistiera que el nombre era una simple coincidencia) fue una buena palanca para mantenerlo quieto.

Afortunadamente, el viaje de dos días finalmente terminó, y el tren marino se detuvo en la estación de Loguetown, la capital oficial de East Blue, a las siete y media de la mañana del día 3 de agosto.

2

La estación del tren marino de Loguetown, como s obvio, era al menos diez veces más grande que la de Edge Town. Brook guio a su capitán con maestría entre los montones de personas que entraban y salían de la estación. Ayudaba que no llevaran mucho equipaje: tan sólo una mochila que en realidad tenía un encantamiento de extensión y otro de peso pluma (no que fuera necesario, Luffy no tenía muchas pertenencias propias, e incluso si las tuviera, era un niño capaz de cargar animales de una tonelada de peso).

Una vez fuera de la estación, tomaron un taxi que los llevó al centro de la ciudad.

Treinta minutos más tarde, se encontraron frente a un destartalado bar que recordaba a muchos de los que habían visto en sus días de viaje por el Grand Line.

—Este lugar es El Caldero Chorreante —explicó Brook mientras abría la puerta para que entraran—. Es una de las principales entradas entre el Mundo Mágico y el Mundo No-Mágico, dado que es la puerta de entrada al Callejón Diagon: el más importante barrio comercial para magos en el East Blue.

—Ya veo, es un callejón misterioso.

—Yohohoho, básicamente.

El bar era un lugar polvoriento, que parecía estar mil años atrasado a su tiempo. Un hombre de edad avanzada, y muy calvo, atendía la barra mientras unos pocos comensales desayunaban en las mesas dispersas de forma irregular por la habitación. En una esquina, un viejo radio transmitía un programa matutino de música.

—Buenos días, Tom —saludó Brook acercándose al hombre de la barra.

—Ah, Brook, ¿lo de siempre?

—Es muy temprano. Sólo dame una mesa y envíame un elfo domestico para poder pedir el desayuno.

Tom lo miró con extrañeza. La gente generalmente sólo pedía que le sirviera el desayuno del menú del día. Claro, él no sabía que Luffy podía comer en una sentada suficiente carne para alimentar a toda una clase de Hogwarts durante la cena. Al final simplemente se encogió de hombros y llevó a ambos a su mesa, una de las del fondo.

Pronto Luffy se encontró pidiendo plato tras plato de salchichas y tocino, mientras Brook, por su parte, sorbía su vaso de leche con mucha más tranquilidad y de vez en cuando miraba su reloj. Se suponía que los Potter estarían allí a las nueve de la mañana, la hora en la que abrían la mayoría de los negocios del callejón.

Quince minutos antes de las nueve, mientras Tom y el resto de los sorprendidos comensales veían a Luffy devorar lo que hasta ahora era el equivalente a todas las comidas que el bar servía en una mañana promedio, la chimenea se iluminó con las conocidas llamas verdes del _floo_.

Un hombre alto, de alborotado cabello color negro y gafas de armazón metálico cuadrado salió de las llamas. Dio un paso a un lado para dejar pasar a su hijo, al tiempo usaba su varita mágica para desaparecer los restos de cenizas del viaje.

Su hijo era muy parecido a él: un niño de unos once años, con cabello negro y alborotado. Vestía a la moda no-mágica actual. Y, cuando su padre lo hizo a un lado y pasó de igual forma su varita para limpiar la ceniza, su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca de fastidio.

La chimenea se encendió de nuevo, y esta vez aparecieron dos personas. La primera, y más alta, era una mujer de estatura promedio, delgada y de una brillante cabellera de color rojo. La segunda era una niña, de unos nueve o diez años. Tenía el cabello del mismo color rojo intenso que su madre y usaba gafas similares a las de su padre.

—Bienvenidos —saludó Tom—. ¿Sirvo lo de siempre, Lord Potter?

—Por ahora no, Tom —respondió el hombre que sin duda era Lord James Potter—. Estamos aquí para reunirnos con alguien. Quizá esta tarde, cuando volvamos de las compras. Mientras, ¿podríamos usar una de las habitaciones privadas?

—Por supuesto, Lord Potter —asintió Tom y luego fue a hacer los arreglos para cumplir la petición de su distinguido cliente.

Mientras esta conversación se desarrollaba, Lily Potter dirigió su mirada hacia una de las mesas del fondo, donde un niño bronceado y de desordenado cabello negro parecía absorber, más que comer, toda la carne que los elfos domésticos del bar ponían frente a él. Aunque muchas veces había pensado en que podría hacer cuando este momento llegara, ahora se encontró incapaz de decir o hacer nada.

—¿Mamá? —escuchó la voz de su hija—. ¿Estás bien?

La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa, que más que tranquilizarla pareció hacerla fruncir más el ceño.

Brook notó entonces la llegada de los Potter y se puso de pie.

Caminó hacia James Potter y lo saludó respetuosamente, según los protocolos.

—He pedido una habitación privada, podemos llevar a cabo la reunión allí.

—Por supuesto, Lord Potter —estuvo de acuerdo Brook antes de ir a buscar a su capitán.

Pronto toda la familia, más el músico, iba en camino a una de las habitaciones de la primera planta. Mientras avanzaban, Luffy mantenía la mirada fija en Ace Potter, quién tenía una expresión aburrida, la cual rápidamente cambiaba a una sonrisa cuando le saludaba uno de sus muchos admiradores.

La hermana menor, por su parte, pasaba su mirada de un chico a otro.

—Se parecen mucho —dijo.

Luffy pareció entonces reparar en ella. Le dedicó una mirada curiosa, que luego se transformó en una sonrisa muy amplia.

—Aquí está su habitación, Lord Potter —dijo Tom mientras abría la puerta para que el grupo pudiera entrar.

Era un pequeño comedor privado, el cual también hacía de sala de reuniones. En general, esas habitaciones eran empleadas por las familias antiguas que deseaban tener más privacidad para comer con su familia o hablar con algunos de sus socios. La habitación tenía toda clase de protecciones y encantamientos de privacidad para este fin.

—Si necesita algo más, simplemente diga "Servicio" y uno de los elfos aparecerá para ocuparse de sus necesidades.

Con eso, Tom salió de la habitación.

Antes de que se sentaran, Brook se colocó detrás de Luffy poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo presentó:

—Lord Potter, Lady Potter, este es su hijo: Harry James Potter.

James Potter parecía verlo de forma analítica, mientras que Lily tenía una mirada llorosa. Ace, por su parte, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sospecha. La niña pelirroja junto a él demostraba más curiosidad que otra cosa.

Brook continuó al ver que ninguno de los Potter se movía o decía algo:

—Joven Harry, es un placer presentarle a sus padres: Lord James Charlus Potter y Lady Lily Potter; así como a su hermano mayor: Ace Daniel Potter, y su hermana menor, Ann Lily Potter.

Luffy los miró a todos, uno a uno, deteniéndose un poco más en Ace Potter, luego (inclinándose como Makino le había enseñado tanto tiempo atrás), se presentó por sí mismo:

—¡Mucho gusto, soy Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas!

Brook sintió que se atragantaba. Mientras que una de las cejas de James Potter se elevó en un claro gesto de intriga. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Lily, recordando un poco los días de escuela, cuando James mismo se presentaba como futuro Rey de los Piratas. Ace lo miró con genuina sorpresa, como si debatiera consigo mismo como debía reaccionar a una declaración tan repentina. Finalmente, optó sólo por fruncir el ceño y siguió analizando a su gemelo. La pequeña Ann, por otra parte, lo miraba como si le acabara de salir una segunda cabeza.

—¿Eres un pirata?

—Por favor —interrumpió Ace a su hermana, tras salir de su estupor al escucharla hablar—, este enano debilucho nunca podría ser un pirata.

—¡No soy un enano! —gritó Luffy—. Y tampoco un debilucho. ¡Mis puños son tan rápidos y poderosos como el disparo de una pistola!

Dicho esto, el niño dio un puñetazo en el aire que realmente fue lo suficiente veloz como para generar una corriente que levantó los mechones de la frente de Ace.

—¿Cómo puedes ser el Rey de los Piratas? —volvió a preguntar Ann—. ¿No se supone que para eso debes cruzar Grand Line y reclamar un gran tesoro? Es lo que mi papá siempre dice. ¿Tienes ese tesoro?

—Bueno, no. Pero el tesoro sólo es una parte de ser Rey de los Piratas. Hay algo más importante.

—¿Qué podría ser más importante que un tesoro?

—Tu barco, tus _nakama_ y la libertad de cruzar el océano con ellos en busca de aventuras.

La mirada de Ann se llenó de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. Ace, por otra parte, miró al niño frente a él como si analizara cada uno de sus movimientos.

Brook no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro (aunque él no tiene rostro) ante las palabras de su capitán.

Para sorpresa de todos, la risa alegre de James Potter interrumpió el breve momento de silencio que se formó en la habitación tras las últimas palabras de Luffy.

—Entonces, supongo que debo mostrar mis respetos a su majestad, de un pirata a otro —dijo.

—Pero papá, ¡no eres un pirata! —dijo Ann con inocencia.

—Lo soy en el corazón —respondió James a su hija mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ann volvió a mirar a Luffy, al parecer todavía no creyendo que fuera el Rey de los Piratas.

—Bueno, si no tienes un tesoro, ¿al menos tienes una corona?

—¿Una corona? —resopló Ace—. ¿Para qué querría un pirata una corona?

—Todos los reyes deben tener una corona —explicó Ann como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, de oro y con muchas gemas.

—La corona del Rey Pirata no está hecha de oro —respondió Luffy, igualmente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Entonces de que está hecha? —preguntó Ann de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

—Está hecha de paja.

—¿Por qué harías una corona de paja?

—Porque la corona del Rey Pirata es un sombrero: un sombrero de paja.

Ann inclinó la cabeza, como si no entendiera lo que el niño decía.

—Bueno, niños, déjenlo ya —les pidió Lily Potter. Llamó al elfo doméstico y le pidió que sirviera té y bocadillos.

—Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje —dijo James mientras procedía a sentarse en la mesa. El resto de su familia hizo lo mismo. Brook se sentó justo al lado de Luffy.

—Fue muy aburrido —respondió el niño.

—Yohohoho, el capitán se aburre con facilidad.

Lily pareció intrigada por esa respuesta. No era la única.

—¿Capitán? —preguntó James Potter enarcando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

—Brook es mi músico —explicó Luffy.

—¿El señor Brook es un pirata? —preguntó Ann con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué querría ser el músico en el barco de un debilucho?

—¡Qué no soy débil!

Ace y Luffy se miraron por un largo rato, cada cual parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—De cualquier forma —la voz de Lily los hizo reaccionar—, me alegra ver que estas bien, Harry.

—Luffy.

Una sonrisa triste apenas disimulada se dibujó en el rostro de Lily Potter.

—Luffy, entonces —dijo tratando de reprimir las lágrimas—. No te lastimaste, ¿verdad?

Luffy inclinó la cabeza mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué iba a lastimarme? —preguntó.

La mujer no parecía capaz de responder esa pregunta. Apartó la vista del niño y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Viviste por años solo en la jungla… —aclaró James Potter, pareció dudar un poco, y al final agregó casi en un susurro—: hijo.

—Pero la jungla no es un lugar peligroso —replicó Luffy. En su voz había un claro deje de confusión.

—Para la gente normal y corriente lo es —espetó Ace.

—¿Cómo se puede vivir en la jungla? —preguntó Ann—. No hay nada allí. ¿Dónde duermes y qué comes?

—Bueno, para dormir juntas muchas hojas y haces un nido, como el de los pájaros —aclaró Luffy—. Y hay mucha comida. Puedes comer serpiente, oso, jabalí, pescado, tigre o cocodrilo.

—¿Los tigres se comen?

—Están hechos de carne —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, nuevamente como si fuera algo que debería resultar obvio para cualquier persona.

—¡El que estén hechos de carne no significa que puedas comerlos! —espetó Ace.

—Pero, Ace, saben deliciosos. Incluso más que esos ciervos que siempre cazabas antes de que Sabo se mudara a casa de Dadan.

Nuevamente el comentario de Luffy pareció sacar de balance a todos los presentes. La mirada analítica de James regresó, mientras que Lily miraba de con sorpresa a su hijo recién recuperado. Ann no parecía enterarse de nada, salvo que esas palabras parecieron a sacudir a su hermano mayor.

Por un momento, Ace abandonó la mirada estoica y en cambio parecía perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, como si de pronto Ace Potter ya no estuviera allí, sino otra persona, alguien mucho mayor.

—Capitán, ya lo habíamos discutido…

Brook fue interrumpido por Ace cuando, con voz calmada y baja, dijo:

—Te extrañe, Luffy.

Luffy volvió a sonreír.

—También te extrañe.

—Puedes perdonarme —pidió Ace bajando la cabeza y apenas conteniendo los hipidos y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

La sonrisa de Luffy desapareció, y de pronto se puso serio. La seriedad que Brook sólo había visto antes de que el capitán tuviera una resolución, la cual comúnmente significaba que era momento de dejar los juegos y ponerse serios para enfrentar el siguiente gran reto en su viaje.

—Estaba muy triste y casi lo perdí todo —dijo—. Pero Jinbei me recordó que tenía a mis _nakama_. Y luego, también tenía a Sabo.

Ace levantó la mirada ante las últimas palabras de Luffy, esta vez apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Sabo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

La mirada de Luffy se intensifico.

—Estaba vivo.

Y con esas dos simples palabras, Ace Potter hizo algo que no había hecho desde que era un bebé recién separado de su gemelo y los recuerdos de la guerra que lo había matado en su última vida lo abrumaban con pesadillas: se echó a llorar de forma desconsolada.

* * *

[1] El calendario que utilizan comienza tras la caída del Gobierno Mundial.


	3. Callejón misterioso

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo esta historia llena de clichés.

* * *

**III. Callejón misterioso**

* * *

1

Luego de que terminó el momento emotivo, la familia Potter pasó poco más de hora escuchando las aventuras de Luffy en la jungla. Lily Potter sentía como su corazón saltaba cada vez que contaba como un cocodrilo casi lo había devorado, o como por poco y terminaba aplastado bajo las poderosas garras de un oso gigante de más de una tonelada de peso. Y, varias veces, fulminó a su marido con la mirada cuando esté sólo se reía entre dientes de las aventuras potencialmente mortales de su hijo.

Ann, por su parte, encontraba muchas de esas historias exageradas y no dejaba de hacer preguntas de lo más insidiosas, las cuales parecían tener por objetivo descubrir sus mentiras.

Ace reía abiertamente de algunas de las cosas que Luffy había hecho, y lo regañaba cada vez que admitía como casi había terminado devorado o destrozado por las garras de algún animal. Recordaba con nostalgia eventos similares y deseó poder haber estado allí como si todavía fueran dos (tres) niños jugando a ser piratas mil años atrás.

Brook permaneció en silencio casi toda la conversación, limitándose a observar la interacción familiar mientras bebía su té.

Finalmente, cuando el reloj estaba a punto de dar las once, Lily Potter se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos.

—Vamos, hay compras que hacer, podemos seguir con esto más tarde.

Así, la familia Potter, más Brook, abandonó la habitación privada y se pusieron en marcha hacia el callejón Diagon.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron cuando vio a los ladrillos del muro detrás del Caldero Chorreante hacerse a un lado ante el toque de la varita mágica de James Potter. Algo que su familia pareció encontrar sumamente divertido. Especialmente cuando su entusiasmo no hizo más que crecer al ver los escaparates de las tiendas anunciando toda clase de objetos encantados, en especial las escobas.

(Ace rápidamente hizo una nota de no dejar a Luffy sin supervisión a menos de cien metros de distancia de una escoba. Tal vez incluso debería tratar de convencer a su padre que solicitara la escuela excluirlo completamente de las clases de vuelo.)

La primera orden del día, como es obvio, fue ir al banco. Normalmente, incluso con el callejón en su máxima capacidad, caminar desde la entrada del callejón hasta Gringotts no tomaba más de veinte o treinta minutos. Pero la familia Potter, dada su fama, no tardó en ser abordada por docenas de personas que deseaban estrechar la mano del Niño-que-vivió.

Luffy notó de inmediato como por un segundo una mueca de fastidió apareció en el rostro de Ace, antes de ser empujada a un lado y comenzar a saludar a sus fanáticos.

Ann, por otro lado, no hizo mucho para ocultar su enfado ante la situación.

Afortunadamente, la situación embarazosa concluyó cuando un hombre tan alto como el viejo Shirohige, aunque en apariencia menos fuerte, se acercó a la familia Potter, causando que la multitud se dispersara.

—¡Hagrid! —exclamó Ann emocionada ante la llegada del hombre enorme.

La sonrisa de Ace cambió de falsa a genuina en cuanto vio al hombre.

—Es bueno verlos —dijo con voz amable—. ¿Están aquí para las compras de Hogwarts?

Sus ojos negros como escarabajos se posaron en Luffy.

—¡Gorgonas galopantes! ¡Pero si es el pequeño Harry! No te había visto desde que eras tan pequeño que podías caber en la palma de mi mano.

Luffy lo estudió por un momento con sus ojos curiosos. Finalmente decidió que era confiable y lo saludó alzando la mano:

—Hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas.

—¿Rey de los Piratas? —cuestionó Hagrid con sorpresa. Luego comenzó a reír ruidosamente—. Por Merlín, parece que la varita no ha estado muy lejos del árbol.

—Yohohoho, ese parece ser el caso —estuvo de acuerdo Brook—. Siendo sincero, no esperaba verte por aquí a esta altura del año.

—Bueno, tengo un recado importante en Gringotts. Asuntos del colegio.

—Entonces hay que movernos o se nos termina el día —indicó Lily.

El grupo emprendió el camino en dirección al banco, esta vez de forma mucho más rápida.

—¿Qué me dicen, niños, felices por ir a Hogwarts en septiembre? —preguntó Hagrid a Harry y Ace.

Ace simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras que Luffy hizo una mueca.

—No me gusta la escuela —masculló Luffy con los labios torcidos.

—Oh, vamos, ¡es Hogwarts! —exclamó Ann—. Ojalá yo pudiera ir ya. Además, si no vas a la escuela, ¿Cómo aprenderás magia?

—¡Entrenando! —exclamó Luffy.

Lily Potter se detuvo de pronto, se agachó frente a Luffy y o sostuvo por los hombros.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a la escuela? —preguntó suavemente.

—No.

—¿Nunca? —cuestionó Ann sorprendida. Cuando Luffy asintió agregó—: ¿No sabes leer y escribir?

—¡Por supuesto que sé!

—Pero, si no fuiste a la escuela, ¿cómo aprendiste?

—Me enseñó el abuelo —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ace sintió un escalofrió sabiendo bien a que abuelo se refería Luffy. Por un momento pudo imaginarlo: un hombre tan alto como Brook pero mucho más robusto, sonriendo mientras mostraba su puño, y pudo escuchar su voz claramente:

_—Para ser buenos marines no basta con tener músculos. ¿Cómo llenaran los informes si no saben leer ni escribir?_

_—Como si tú llenaras tus propios informes._

_Ace cayó al suelo sobándose el enorme chichón que el abuelo le causó al golpearlo._

_—Respeta a tu abuelo._

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la actualidad, al tiempo que sentía un pinchazo de nostalgia. El abuelo Garp estaba muy lejos, separado de él por más de un milenio de historia.

—Creí que los abuelos habían muerto hace mucho —dijo Ann mientras enviaba una mirada inquisitiva a sus padres.

Lily Potter simplemente asintió, mientras una ligera esperanza de que tal vez Harry no hubiera estado tan solo en aquella selva se depositaba en su pecho, sólo para desaparecer con las siguientes palabras de Luffy:

—El abuelo murió hace mucho —dijo con voz inusualmente seria.

Brook suspiró sabiendo bien que se refería a Monkey D. Garp. Y por un momento, la imagen de Garp el Puño interponiéndose entre los puños de lava del Almirante de la Flota Sakazuki y su nieto, para permitirles seguir adelante hasta Laugh Tale, pasó frente a sus ojos.

Nadie dijo mucho más después de eso, prefiriendo continuar su camino en dirección al banco.

Gringotts era un enorme edificio con fachada de mármol. El grupo entró en el vestíbulo y James Potter se dirigió rápidamente hacia el primer cajero vacío que encontró.

Luffy miró con curiosidad a la extraña criatura de aspecto hosco que atendía la caja.

—Es un goblin —le susurró Ace—. No es buena idea meterse con ellos, al menos si quieres vivir tranquilamente.

—¿Son fuertes? —preguntó Luffy.

—Mucho y también muy hábiles en la magia.

Luffy asintió, mientras observaba a James Potter hablando con el cajero. No mucho tiempo después, los dos niños acompañaron a su padre, así como a Hagrid, en dirección a un pequeño carrito minero. Lily prefirió quedarse atrás con Ann, ya que los carritos de Gringotts siempre la enfermaban. Ann no parecía muy contenta con ese arreglo, pensando que era suficiente mayor como para subir a uno de los legendarios carros mineros de Gringotts. Brook decidió quedarse a hacerles compañía.

Luffy disfrutó gratamente el paseo en los carritos, y parecía que tanto Ace como James encontraban igualmente agradable el viaje. No así Hagrid, quien parecía que estaba a punto de echar afuera no sólo su desayuno, sino también los intestinos.

—¿Puede ir más rápido? —preguntó Luffy.

El goblin que conducía pareció sorprendido por esa petición. Hagrid sintió verdadero pánico por eso. Mientras que la sonrisa de James Potter creció más, si es que podía. Ace simplemente negó con la cabeza ante algo que quizá debió prever que sucedería.

—Una sola velocidad —dijo el Goblin con tono de incredulidad. Aunque misteriosamente el carrito pareció moverse un poco más rápido.

Los Potter visitaron dos cámaras, ambas continuas. James aclaró que ambas contenían el fideicomiso que podían usar para pagar todos sus gastos escolares, y algunas cosas más, hasta que cumplieran los diecisiete años y pudieran recibir una parte más sustancial de las riquezas de la familia Potter. Eso sí, la verdadera fortuna Potter siempre permanecía en las bóvedas de alta seguridad y no podía ser tocada a menos que hubiera una emergencia.

Ace tenía un gesto fastidiado, ya que al parecer era algo que había escuchado una y otra vez a lo largo de los años. A Luffy no parecía importarle en asunto en lo absoluto. Nami se ocupaba del dinero.

Cuando James Potter abrió la bóveda a nombre de Harry, Luffy miró las enormes montañas de monedas de oro, plata y bronce. Parecía que había incluso más de lo que consiguieron en la cámara del tesoro de Thriller Bark. Se preguntó cuanta carne podría comprar con eso.

—No vale gastar todo en carne —dijo Ace intuyendo lo que Luffy estaba pensando.

Luffy pareció decepcionado por eso.

—Bueno, también tengo que comprar un barco —admitió Luffy.

Ace frunció el ceño, sin creer del todo que Luffy pudiera poner el sentido común sobre su estómago.

—Este dinero es sólo para gastos de la escuela —dijo James Potter.

Rápidamente, llenaron una bolsa con oro más que suficiente para las compras del primer año, y algún que otro extra para gastos adicionales.

De regreso, se detuvieron en una de las bóvedas de alta seguridad, donde Hagrid tomó un pequeño paquetito arrugado. Luffy frunció el ceño cuando La Voz comenzó a susurrar sobre un peligro relacionado con ese paquetito.

Finalmente fue la hora de salir del banco y explorar el callejón.

Para decepción de Luffy, Brook tuvo que despedirse y volver a Hogwarts, aunque le aseguré que lo vería allí el primero de septiembre. Luego partió junto con Hagrid en dirección al colegio.

2

Las compras fueron extenuantes. Había tanto que hacer y al parecer tan poco tiempo. Lily estaba sobre los niños y su esposo asegurándose de que no compraran algo demasiado extravagante (especialmente Luffy a quien las cosas brillosas le llamaban demasiado la atención). Aunque quizá lo más complicado fue lograr que Luffy permaneciera quieto lo suficiente para que Madame Malkin pudiera tomar las medidas para sus túnicas del colegio.

Afortunadamente, Ace se quedó dormido (de pie) a mitad del proceso, por lo que fue mucho más simple tomar sus medidas. De cualquier forma, Madame Malkin estaba más que acostumbrada a esa peculiaridad del Niño-que-vivió.

Lily también se dio cuenta que tendría que mandar ajustar mucha de la ropa casual que compraron para su segundo hijo. Había asumido que tendría una estatura similar a la de Ace, pero resultó ser una cabeza más bajo.

—Muy bien, en seguida traigo sus pedidos —aseguro la amable mujer.

Lily entonces acordó con su esposo que mientras él esperaba las túnicas, ella iría a la librería a surtir los libros del colegio, y luego se verían en la papelería para comprar los pergaminos, las plumas y la tinta.

Luffy salió de la tienda de túnicas con el ceño fruncido. Los uniformes escolares no eran para nada cómodos. Se sentían incluso más restrictivos que las túnicas que usó en Arabasta.

Al pasar junto a la tienda de escobas, y ver a los niños emocionados por el nuevo modelo, Luffy también quiso acercarse a ver, pero Ace lo detuvo.

—Las escobas están prohibidas.

—¡Pero, Ace! —se quejó arrastrando las palabras.

—Pero nada, prohibidas.

James miró a ambos niños con diversión.

—Vamos, hijo, es normal que sienta curiosidad. Además, es un Potter. Prácticamente nacimos pegados a una escoba.

Ace fulminó a su padre con la mirada.

—Conozco a Luffy. Si se sube a una escoba es capaz de terminar del otro lado del mundo en cuestión de segundos sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para detenerlo.

James miró a su hijo con intensidad unos segundos, luego pareció rendirse.

—Vamos, tenemos que ver a su madre y a Ann.

La visita a la papelería tampoco fue divertida, aunque estaba seguro que era el tipo de tienda que Nami y Robin disfrutarían —la primera para poder comprar material para sus mapas, y Robin porque tendía escribir muchas notas sobre las ruinas que encontraban en las diferentes islas de Grand Line—. Lo que de verdad quería hacer Luffy era volar en una de esas escobas. No parecían ser tan geniales como los peces que montó en Sabaody, pero si tantos magos creían que eran divertidas entonces algo deberían de tener.

De pronto, La Voz trajo un susurro a su oído. Era el inconfundible eco de la presencia de un _nakama_. No era Brook, cuya presencia casi se había perdido, aunque ahora que habían estado frente a frente le era mucho más fácil encontrarlo entre los ecos que le llegaban de los finitos seres vivos que poblaban el mundo. Tampoco podría ser alguno de los otros, ni siquiera Chopper. La presencia no se sentía humana o de la forma en la que se sentía un usuario de zoan. Se sentía como el Sunny, pero a la vez diferente.

Luffy se concentró en la presencia, ignorando todas las demás. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, sin prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor. Esquivo a las decenas de personas que se movían por las calles, ignorando el llamado de lo Potter. Aunque pudo sentir a Ace siguiéndolo.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda que olía a excremento de aves. Era una tienda de tamaño discente, cuyos escaparates estaban llenos de lechuzas de mar de diferentes tamaños y colores.

—¡Luffy! —le gritó Ace—. No puedes ir corriendo por allí por tu cuenta.

—Está aquí —dijo.

Ace lo miró sin entender bien a que se refería.

Luffy dio un paso al interior de la tienda, sin prestar atención a ninguna de las aves que se exhibían allí. Luego, se detuvo frente a una jaula plateada en cuyo interior descansaba una lechuza de mar de color blanco. Una pequeña placa indicaba que era una lechuza nival traída desde una isla desierta de Grand Line.

La sonrisa en la cara de Luffy creció, mientras alzaba la mano en dirección a la puerta de la jaula. La lechuza alzó la cabeza, que hasta el momento había estado oculta bajo su ala derecha, y miró intensamente al niño con sus ojos amarillos.

—Hola —saludó Luffy—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

La lechuza ululó alegre como respondiendo a Luffy, quien sonrió de forma aún más amplia.

—Todos estarán feliz de verte, especialmente Usopp. Los encontraré a todos, conseguiremos un barco y volveremos al mar.

La lechuza pareció un poco afligida.

—Está bien, Merry, tal vez ya no podrás llevarnos, pero eso no significa que no puedas venir con nosotros. Eres nakama.

—Luffy —la voz de Ace le llamó la atención.

—¡Mira, Ace! Es Merry.

—Luffy, Merry era un barco.

Luffy inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿No puedes sentirla? —preguntó.

La Voz volvió a susurrar en su oído. Ace era su hermano, pero no era nakama. Él tuvo su propio viaje, sus propias aventuras. Por eso no podía sentir que Merry había vuelto en forma de lechuza.

Los Potter finalmente alcanzaron a sus hijos, al tiempo que el dueño de la tienda se acercaba.

—¿Hay algo que les interese? —preguntó con tono amable.

James Potter estaba por negarlo, cuando pareció notar algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión. La lechuza blanca miraba a la familia de una forma que no parecía común en un animal. Había un entendimiento en esos ojos que la hacían parecer diferente a cualquier otra lechuza en la tienda. Además, Harry, Luffy, se corrigió mentalmente, parecía también notar la mirada.

Su hijo tenía la mano puesta sobre la jaula, mientras sonreía ampliamente, como si no pudiera ser más feliz. Sonreía de la misma forma que él mismo cuando estaba con sus _nakama_, tanto en esta vida como en la pasada.

—¿Cuánto por la lechuza blanca?

3

Después de eso, la visita al callejón pasó con mayor velocidad. Luffy dejó de prestar atención a las cosas que lo rodeaban, más emocionado por contarle a Merry todo lo que ha hecho desde que tuvieron que despedirse. Las personas a su alrededor lo miraban como si estuviera loco, pero una mirada fulminante de Ace, que por un momento ha olvidado su "sonrisa de relaciones públicas" en favor de proteger a su hermano menor, era más que suficiente para disuadirlos de hacer cualquier comentario.

(Agregar un poco de Haki también funcionaba de maravilla para alejarlos.)

Ann, muy emocionada con la nueva lechuza, comenzó a listar nombres que podrían darle. Todos ellos relacionados con magos o personas famosas de las que ha leído.

—Se llama Merry —aclaró Luffy luego de un rato.

—¿Merry?

Luffy asintió. La Voz volvió susurrando que es su hermana, pero él no supo si llegara a acostumbrarse a tener una hermana menor. Es decir, en su mente siempre habían sido tres: Sabo, Ace y él. Era difícil pensar que los piratas ASL ahora debían ser cuatro. Pero quizá ella no quiere ser pirata, se dijo.

—No creo que ese sea un nombre adecuado para una lechuza —se quejó Ann—. Podrías darle otro nombre. ¿Qué tal Hedwig?

—Su nombre es Merry —replicó Luffy malhumorado.

Ann entrecerró los ojos. Luego de pensarlo un rato, parecía lista para replicar.

—Déjalo —se apresuró Ace—. Si ha decidido que ese es su nombre, pues ese es su nombre.

—Sigue gustándome más Hedwig —se quejó Ann cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuando tengas tu propia lechuza podrás llamarla como quieras, enana.

Ann miró a Ace con fastidio. Pero Ace no ha sido su hermano por tanto tiempo sin notar algunas cosas respecto a ella, y sabe que en realidad está dolida. Entiende que los siguientes días serán un dolor de cabeza. Luffy, su Luffy, está aquí y quiere saber todo lo que ha hecho, además que tiene tantas cosas por que disculparse. Especialmente por morir frente a él y dejarlo solo en medio de un campo de batalla donde los enemigos lo superan en poder y quieren matarlo.

—Estamos aquí —anunció Lily Potter.

Ace, saliendo de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada para ver la tienda polvorienta frente a ellos. Era la tienda de varitas de Ollivander.

4

_Dónde Ace intenta comprender su nueva vida_

Ace no podría decir en qué momento terminó el dolor. En especial porque, a pesar de que ya no sentía la lava del puño de Akainu quemando su pecho, no podía parar de llorar. Sólo puede ser feliz cuando la conocida presencia de Luffy está cerca de él, pero si lo alejan llorara a todo pulmón sin importar cuánto daño se haga.

Esto parece funcionar de maravilla por un tiempo. La presencia de Luffy jamás se aleja un par de pasos de él. Puede sentir la frustración en las otras presencias que de tanto en tanto aparecen en la habitación; pero no le importa. Dejó a Luffy solo una vez, no volverá a pasar.

Todo cambia cuando una presencia nueva aparece en la pieza en una ocasión. Ace abre los ojos y mira al extraño. Los ojos rojos le devuelven la mirada, mientras una risa fría llena el lugar. Una risa demasiado familiar y que hasta ahora todavía le hace hervir la sangre, causando que Ace desee ser capaz de usar su Haki de forma correcta para poder nockear al desgraciado traidor. Sin embargo, las pocas ráfagas de Haki que es capaz de enviar sólo hacen reír más al bastardo.

—Vamos, pequeño comandante, ya tendremos tiempo de jugar después.

Ace maldice el hecho de que no puede hablar bien y de que lo único para lo que realmente tiene fuerzas es para gritar y patalear.

El desgraciado alza la varita, pero no le apunta a él. Está apuntando a Luffy.

Ace grita. El maldito se ríe. Hay una explosión y luego todo es confuso.

Lo único que Ace puede hacer antes de perder el conocimiento es asegurarse que Luffy está bien. Por un momento no puede sentir su presencia, y Ace siente que falló de nuevo. Si esta vez va a la otra vida, está seguro de que Sabo estará allí listo para darle un puñetazo por no haber podido proteger a su hermano pequeño.

Cuando vuelve abrir los ojos siente la presencia de quien sabe que son sus padres. Lily está llorando, y James trata de parecer fuerte, pero es tan inestable que sabe que en cualquier momento —probablemente cuando esté solo en casa con su familia— se va a derrumbar. Las otras dos personas que han sido una constante en esta vida, Sirius y Remus recuerda, también están allí. Lucen tan destrozados como Lily y James.

La presencia de Luffy no está por ninguna parte.

Ace se retira a lo profundo de su mente. Ha fallado en proteger a su hermanito.

Los meses pasan en una confusión después de eso. Lily tarda un rato en recuperarse. Cuando finalmente vuelve a visitar a otras personas o se permite salir a la calle a hacer compras como antes, algo cambió. La gente se acerca a ellos. Quieren verlo a él y felicitarlo por alguna razón que no entiende.

Lily no está muy conforme por esto, y aunque puede ver que a James también le disgusta, parece que al menos él es más diplomático al respecto que su esposa.

A medida que Ace va creciendo, las cosas cambian más. Comienza a comprender que la gente lo convirtió en una especie de Héroe. El Niño-que-vivió, lo llaman. Ace lo odia y quiere gritar. Entonces viene el anciano. La gente necesita esperanza después de tiempos tan oscuros, dice. Trata de comprenderlos.

Ace simplemente se deja llevar a partir de ese punto. Se concentra en la familia que tiene, para no pensar en Luffy. Después de todo, ahora tiene una hermana pequeña. Debe protegerla a ella como no protegió a Luffy, como no pudo proteger a Sabo. No volverá a perder a otro hermano.

Ace tiene cinco años cuando se entera de la verdad. Luffy no está muerto. Fue enviado lejos, con una horrible tía de la que nunca se habla en casa y que sólo conoce porque está en las viejas fotografías de la familia de su madre.

¿Por qué hacer eso? ¿Por qué enviar a Luffy lejos? No puede entenderlo.

Lily y James dan excusas. Necesitaban proteger a Luffy y a su tía. Era mejor si no estaba cerca. Ace cree que es un montón de mierda.

Es finalmente es Sirius, su padrino, quien le dice la verdadera razón. Algo que debe guardar en secreto. Su familia está maldita. La muerte los maldijo. James debía elegir entre alejar a Harry —el nombre por el que ellos conocen a Luffy— o no estar allí para ver crecer a sus hijos.

(Ace siente que hay algo más, pero no Sirius no sabe más detalles al respecto.)

La muerte también prometió que su hermano volvería a ellos cuando fuera momento de ir a Hogwarts. Y desde entonces Ace espera con ansias el día que deba ingresar al colegio. Mientras debe vivir según el nuevo papel que le ha dado el destino.

Ser Ace Potter es completamente lo contrario a ser Portgas D. Ace. La gente lo admira donde antes lo odiaban. Nadie lo llama hijo del demonio. El gobierno no quiere matarlo, sino que prácticamente besan el suelo por el que camina su familia. James y Lily odian esto tanto como él. Pero, interpretando el papel que tienen en la vida, se tragan el disgusto y sonríen. Especialmente porque si no lo hacen no pueden usar el poder que viene con el apellido Potter para tratar de mejorar un poco las cosas.

Ace tiene que admitir a regañadientes que ser un noble puede ser bueno. Mientras no seas como esos bastardos que orillaron a Sabo a la muerte, quienes quemaron la Terminal Gris sin remordimiento alguno, a pesar de las miles de familias que vivían allí. Se promete que nunca será como ellos. Aunque tampoco está seguro que puede ser como James y olvidar sus sueños para quedarse y mejorar las cosas para otros.

—Si tanto querías ser un pirata, ¿por qué renunciar a tu sueño?

Sabe que Luffy llamaría a este hombre un cobarde por hacer eso. Se calla, sin embargo. James no sabe sobre Luffy, para él es sólo Harry, el bebé al que mando lejos para no tener que morir.

James Potter sonríe con tristeza.

—El mar siempre va a llamarme —reconoce—. Pero mis días de aventura quedaron atrás. Mi familia es lo más importante ahora.

Ace se muerde la lengua para no recriminar sobre Luffy.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le devuelve la pregunta—. ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar todo para ir al mar a vivir una aventura?

Ace no sabe que responder. Ni siquiera está seguro de si la última vez salió al mar debido a su llamado, o sólo porque era el único camino que el mundo le dejaba. Ser un pirata al menos le daba posibilidad de defenderse. El abuelo no entendió eso. Incluso si hubiera sido un marine, habría sido condenado a muerte. Es el precio de ser hijo del demonio.

Claro, está la promesa que le hizo a Sabo y a Luffy. Los tres querían ser libres, y en ese momento de la historia ir al mar y ser pirata era la única forma de serlo. ¿Era todavía la única forma?

—No lo sé —responde.

James sonríe ampliamente. A veces esa sonrisa le recuerda tanto a Luffy.

—Eres joven, hijo. Todavía tienes tiempo para averiguarlo.

Cuando conoce a Ron Weasley no puede evitar sentir que ya lo conocía de antes. El niño parece no querer hacer nada más que dormir, y no precisamente a causa de la narcolepsia como Ace. Simplemente es flojo, cuando no está usando una rama o un palo viejo de escoba para practicar katas de kendo.

Luffy se llevará bien con él, decide. Él por el momento no está deseando hacer amigos. Se conforma con cuidar de Ann y esperar a que sea hora de que Luffy regrese.

Su hermana, Ginny, es otra cosa. La muy pilla se las arregla para meterlo en una deuda que al parecer nunca va a poder pagar. Cuando se junta con los gemelos es incluso peor. Los tres juntos son una mente maestra de los negocios.

En las fiestas del ministerio a las que se ve forzado a ir conoce a algunos de los otros niños que irán con él a Hogwarts.

El hijo de los Malfoy es extraño, decide. Cuando nadie lo ve, se comporta como si todo lo que pasa en esas fiestas es una tortura. Y puede jurar que cuando su padre le da la espalda le envía miradas de muerte. En cierta ocasión alguien insinuó que la comida de esos eventos era cada vez peor, antes de escupirla. Draco Malfoy parecía querer estrangularlo allí mismo.

Neville, que siempre acude al ser arrastrado por su abuela, parece ser un mentiroso patológico. Y por extraño que parezca, cuando no hay muchas personas que los miren, él y Draco Malfoy intercambian palabras amables. Nada muy notorio, como si simplemente reconocieran su existencia mutua para luego ir cada uno por su propio lado.

(No se quita de la cabeza, al igual que cuando conoció a Ron Weasley y a su hermana, que los había visto en otro lugar mucho antes de conocerlos en esas fiestas aburridas.)

Ace mejora mucho en sus "relaciones públicas" como Niño-que-vivió, y su madre cada vez está más preocupado de que parezca ser incapaz de hacer amigos de su edad. Sabe cómo él que la mayoría sólo quieren colgarse de la fama. A Ace realmente no le importa. Vivió toda una infancia sin amigos una vez, hasta que Sabo y Luffy lo salvaron de la soledad, puede hacerlo de nuevo.

(No lo admite, pero teme que si se acerca a alguien morirá, como Sabo, como sus _nakama_ y su padre intentando salvarlo de las consecuencias de su propia estupidez.)

Cuando conoce a Brook no le llama mucho la atención. Su magia, o lo que cree que es su magia, le dice que hay algo más en él. Sólo sabe que ha estado en el Nuevo Mundo, pero como él mismo ha estado allí, no piensa que haya nada nuevo que pueda contarle al respecto. Y no va a intercambiar con él historias de sus días de pirata.

(Ace nunca supo que Brook es _nakama_ de Luffy. Murió antes de enterarse. Así que años más tarde se lamenta, por que pudo haber hablado con él sobre su hermano pequeño y las aventuras que vivió para convertirse en Rey Pirata como siempre fue su sueño. Es muy posible que así su segunda niñez hubiera sido un poco mejor… O tal vez sólo habría servido para convencerlo de salir de su casa e ir en busca de Luffy.)

Cuando llega el momento de ver a Luffy de nuevo está feliz, pero es incapaz de expresarlo. En lugar de eso se comporta estoico como la primera vez que se vieron. Bueno, no tanto. Su madre no estaría contenta si arrojara a Luffy de un puente (el mismo se odiaría si lo hiciera de nuevo esta vez).

Finalmente, no puede más. Luffy siempre será Luffy. Y Ace no puede soportar más la culpa y el remordimiento. Así que pronuncia las palabras que ha querido decir por tanto tiempo:

—¿Puedes perdonarme?

Sabe que Luffy lo ha perdonado (en realidad nunca estuvo enfadado, pero para él siempre será más fácil pensar lo contrario). Sólo para que suelte una bomba que no esperaba: Sabo estaba vivo.

Ace llora. Siente remordimiento por creer que Sabo se había ido y no ir a buscarlo, y a la vez paz, porque a pesar de su estupidez, Luffy nunca estuvo solo.

Hay tantas cosas que pensar, tantas cosas que quiere decirle a Luffy. Pero por ahora hay compras que hacer. Por primera vez se siente libre, y poco a poco deja la máscara. Luffy es más importante que la estúpida reputación del Niño-que-vivió.

Entonces llegan a Ollivander. El anciano con ojos de águila mira a Luffy con un brillo que no le gusta.

—Es curioso que este destinado a esta varita, joven Potter, ya que fue su hermana quien casi lo asesina.

Si el destino existe, Ace quiere patearlo en las bolas.


	4. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**Disclaimer**: One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo esta historia llena de clichés.

* * *

**IV. Fiesta de cumpleaños**

1

La casa Potter era aburrida, decidió Luffy. Era una enorme mansión en la que no había muchas cosas que hacer. Ace no lo dejaba volar en las escobas, ni siquiera las de práctica. Tampoco podía explorar el bosque o el pueblo cercanos, porque esas extrañas criaturas a las que llamaban elfos domésticos lo devolvían de inmediato a los terrenos de la mansión.

—Visitar el bosque es peligroso, Maestro Harry —decían.

Luffy resoplaba molesto. En especial porque La Voz se negaba a advertirle cuando los elfos estaban cerca, y de alguna forma eran capaces de evitar ser vistos por el Haki.

Ace le advirtió que sin importar cuanto intentará no podría escapar de sus ojos vigilantes.

—La casa les avisa si intentas salir de los límites —explicó.

Luffy hizo un puchero y Ace simplemente se rio de él.

—No me gusta esta casa —dijo Luffy mientras se dejaba caer en el césped del jardín, sentándose con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

Volviendo a porque no le gustaba la casa Potter, otra de las razones: era demasiado grande. ¿Por qué una familia de sólo cuatro personas —Luffy no se incluía en el conteo— necesitaba una casa con más de veinte habitaciones? Si tan sólo pudiera explorar quizá no se aburriría tanto, pero los elfos no lo dejarían hacer ni eso.

—Nuestra familia, la Noble y Muy Antigua Casa Potter, es una de las poderosas de East Blue, del mundo entero en realidad —explicó Ann con voz presumida—. Es normal que vivíamos en una casa a la altura. Y de hecho esta es pequeña. Potter Manor en la Isla Goat tiene más de cien habitaciones.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién necesita tantas habitaciones?

Ann pareció querer discutirle eso, pero Ace se le adelantó:

—Déjalo así, enana. A Luffy simplemente no le interesan esas cosas.

—Pero, ¡es un Potter! Pondrá en vergüenza a la familia.

Ace se encogió de hombros.

—¿De verdad no te importa? La prensa estará aquí mañana para tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿dejaras que te avergüence?

—Creí que detestabas esas cosas —refutó Ace.

Ann abrió la boca, pero al parecer no supo realmente como responder a eso y volvió a cerrarla con fuerza. Entrecerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejó dando fuertes pisotones. Ace simplemente se recargó más en el árbol en dónde estaba recostado disfrutando de esa tarde de verano.

—Está muy confundida —dijo Luffy.

—No, sólo está celosa. Ya se le pasara.

—Dijo que mañana es tu cumpleaños —siguió Luffy como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

Ace abrió un ojo para mirar a Luffy.

—No, sólo dijo que mañana es la fiesta. Cumplí años la semana pasada.

—¿Eh? Pero, Ace, no estamos en enero…

—Luffy, nuestro cumpleaños es el 31 de julio.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Lo olvidaste? Tu cumpleaños es en enero y el mío en mayo.

Ace soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Eso fue en otra vida. Esta vez compartimos cumpleaños, el 31 de julio. Y sí, ya estamos en agosto, pero este año mamá decidió atrasar la fiesta. Quiere aprovechar para presentarte ante los amigos de la familia.

Luffy inclinó la cabeza en un claro gesto de confusión. Se detuvo, como si estuviera escuchando algo. Ace frunció el ceño. Había visto a Luffy hacer eso muchas veces, aunque no se había atrevido a preguntar que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Luffy, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, incluso tras morir y reencarnarse mil años después de su tiempo, siempre tendría esas peculiaridades que lo hacían especial.

—Oh, cierto —dijo finalmente—. La Voz dijo que es verdad.

—¿Qué voz?

—La Voz del mundo —respondió Luffy como si fuera algo obvio.

Ace negó con la cabeza. No tenía caso tratar de entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Luffy. Era algo que aprendió simplemente a aceptar después de tanto tiempo. Había otra cosa que quería preguntar a su hermano menor:

—Luffy, ¿sabías cuando es tu cumpleaños?

—Cinco de mayo —respondió—. ¿No lo recuerdas? También es el día del niño.

Ace negó con la cabeza.

—No en la otra vida, en esta vida.

—Oh, eso. Sí, creo que La Voz lo ha mencionado. No es algo a lo que le preste atención.

—¿Sabes que ahora somos gemelos?

—¿Lo somos?

—Por supuesto: nacimos el mismo día, y tenemos los mismos padres, James y Lily.

Luffy se rascó la cabeza.

—Creo que Brook mencionó algo. Pero, estaba tan emocionado por verte de nuevo que no presté mucha atención.

Ace suspiró.

—¿Seguro que ya no eres de goma? Porque creo que tu cerebro lo sigue siendo.

Luffy respondió con una carcajada.

—No, ya no tengo mi fruta, pero descubrí algo.

Luffy se puso de pie de un salto. Comenzó a girar su brazo derecho varas veces para tomar impulso, luego, al tiempo que soltaba un puñetazo, gritó:

_—¡Gomu Gomu no Pistoru!_

El brazo de Luffy se estiró varios metros, golpeando el tronco de un árbol cercano, el cual se partió en dos.

Ace se puso de pie con los ojos y la boca abiertos en una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo…? —Se giró encontrando a Luffy sentado en el suelo, con el rostro cubierto de sudor, la respiración agitada, y sobándose el hombro de su brazo derecho como si le doliera mucho.

—¡No es increíble! —dijo Luffy con voz entrecortada—. Lo descubrí hace un par de años: si uso ese nuevo Haki extraño que tengo, puedo volver a convertirme en un hombre de goma.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la articulación de su hombro tronó de un modo un tanto desagradable.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa, Ace entendió lo que pasó: Luffy de alguna forma logró usar su magia para transfigurar su propio cuerpo en el de un hombre de goma el tiempo suficiente para usar una de sus técnicas. El problema, al parecer, era que la magia necesaria para eso era demasiada, y sin un entrenamiento formal sobre cómo usarla, además del hecho de que sólo era un niño que no había tenido tiempo para desarrollar completamente su núcleo mágico, el hacerlo le provocaba un gran estrés y agotamiento mágico. Seguramente, de no tener las cantidades insanas de energía que tenía, ese simple puñetazo lo habría matado o al menos llevado hasta un coma mágico.

—Tienes prohibido hacer eso de nuevo —dijo Ace.

Luffy hizo un puchero y al instante su estómago gruñó con hambre.

—Vamos, busquemos algo de comer.

Esto hizo sonreír a Luffy, así que ambos hermanos se pusieron de pie para ir a la cocina a pedir comida a los elfos.

—¡Ace! ¡Harry! —llamó Lily Potter mientras corría hacia ellos claramente muy asustada—. ¿Están bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Luffy confundido.

Lily no pareció conforme y recorrió a ambos niños con la mirada en busca de cualquier señal de que estuvieran heridos. Luego miró el árbol caído de al menos quince metros de altura.

—¿Cómo…?

—Oh, es mi culpa, lo siento —dijo Luffy riendo—. Sólo quería mostrarle algo a Ace.

Lily miró a Luffy al parecer sin creer mucho que un niño de once años pudiera hacer eso. A menos que hubiera tenido un estallido de magia accidental muy grande.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Puedo intentarlo de nuevo…

—¡No! —negó Ace rotundamente—. Prohibido, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero, Ace… —se quejó Luffy arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Prohibido!

Luffy se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

Lily, todavía sin entender mucho, simplemente ordenó a los niños volver a la casa. Aún tenían que probarse las túnicas de gala para la fiesta del día siguiente.

2

Luffy jaló la manga de la túnica de gala mientras hacia un puchero. Era muy incómoda, incluso más que el traje que usó para infiltrarse a la fiesta de té de Big Mom. Estaba de pie en un banquillo, mirándose al espejo mientras Lily arreglaba su túnica.

—No será mucho tiempo —dijo Lily—. Una sesión de fotos para la prensa, y luego podrás usar algo más cómodo para la fiesta familiar.

Esto no pareció contener el malestar de Luffy.

Lily estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con un niño así. Hacer que Ace se quedara quieto por más de cinco minutos cuando era más chico era difícil. Agradecía que Luffy parecía ser lo suficiente mayor como para tener brotes de magia accidental repentinos. Bueno, salvo el incidente con el árbol la tarde anterior. No recordaba que cuando bebé hubiera tenido alguno realmente impresionante. No al menos como los de Ace, que usualmente terminaban con las cortinas de la habitación donde estuviera incendiadas al hacer un berrinche.

Luffy saltó del banquillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—No será tan malo —dijo Ace quien lo esperaba en el pasillo ya listo para la sesión formal de fotos—. Diez minutos de fotografías, luego mamá y papá responderán las preguntas de la prensa. Y finalmente la fiesta, sólo con familia y amigos.

Los dos hermanos caminaron en dirección al salón principal, que era donde se reuniría la prensa al pie de las escaleras. A mitad del camino se les unió Ann. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo igualmente de aspecto formal y elegante.

—Sí, sólo tendrás que sonreír mucho y estar tranquilo treinta minutos —dijo Ann—. Creo que hasta un mono puede hacer eso.

—Silencio, enana —interrumpió Ace.

Esto sólo hizo que Ann apretara los puños y caminara más de prisa para llegar antes que ellos al salón.

Luffy no parecía darse cuenta de nada, más ocupado en seguir jalando la manga de su túnica.

Ace podía simpatizar con eso. Extrañaba no tener que preocuparse por cómo vestir para mantener una imagen. Cuando vivía con Dadan era usar lo que había disponible y ya. Algunas veces el abuelo mandaría ropa, pero nada demasiado complicado, lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente en medio de la jungla del monte Colubo. Más tarde, luego de que Luffy fuera enviado a vivir con ellos, era Makino quien se ocupaba de que siempre tuvieran algo cómodo que vestir. Como pirata fue aún más fácil: usa lo que te permita luchar cómodamente. Y ya en el barco del viejo había toda una división, bajo el cargo de Izo, que se ocupaba de confeccionar ropa para todos.

Ace detuvo a Luffy antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta que llevaba al salón. Su padre y Ann ya estaban allí también, esperando al resto de la familia. La costumbre era que entraran juntos y bajaran las escaleras para que la prensa pudiera hacer sus fotos, antes de que se detuvieran a mitad de camino para la conferencia de prensa.

—¿Listos? —preguntó James Potter.

Ace simplemente asintió, mientras Luffy seguía jugando con los botones de la manga de su túnica.

Lily Potter llegó cinco minutos después, ataviada en un vestido elegante que resaltaba su cabello pelirrojo. Alzó la varita para lanzar un _tempus_ y consultar la hora.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo—. Muy bien, Ann tú delante; Harry, a su izquierda; y Ace, a su derecha.

Ace tuvo que jalar a Luffy para que quedara en la posición que su madre indicó. Los Potter tomaron su lugar detrás de ellos, James a la derecha de Lily.

Exactamente al mediodía, la familia Potter, por primera vez completa desde hacía casi diez años, entró al salón para la conferencia de prensa tradicional previa a la fiesta de cumpleaños del Niño-que-vivió.

3

Una vez terminada la parte formal, los Potter se cambiaron a ropa más cómoda y fueron al patio trasero de la casa para reunirse con los invitados. La mayoría excompañeros del colegio y compañeros que lucharon a su lado durante la guerra, y por supuesto los hijos de estos.

—¡Padrino! —saludó Ace cuando vio llegar a Sirius. Traía un par de cajas largas que seguramente eran dos escobas nuevas.

Sirius caminó hacia Ace y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Ace se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de siempre. La prensa siendo molesta.

Sirius se rio.

—Pues lo que yo habría dado por tener tanta atención de la prensa cuando niño.

—Creo que Ace ha escuchado eso un millón de veces —interrumpió una voz jovial, aunque con cierto deje de cansancio.

—¡Tío Lunático! —lo saludó Ace, también abrazándolo.

—¿Cómo estás, cachorro?

—Muy bien.

Los dos adultos miraron al niño muy similar a Ace, pero más bajito, sin pecas y el cabello un poco más desordenado. Además, de ser el único en la joven generación Potter que heredó los ojos verdes de Lily.

—Harry —dijo Remus con un tono de voz bajo y melancólico. Allí estaba de nuevo, el cachorro que había extraviado por tanto tiempo.

Sirius miró al niño con una sonrisa triste. Podía recordar los días en que era un bebé. Era un niño increíble, en especial por esa sonrisa contagiosa que tenía, la cual era capaz de hacerle olvidar que estaba en medio de una guerra. Y el llanto descontrolado de Ace cada vez que alguien sacaba a Harry de la misma habitación, como si pudiera sentir en donde estaba su hermano en todo momento.

También recordó cuando Ace, con cinco años, lo enfrentó sobre el paradero de su gemelo. Ese día sintió miedo cuando vio la mirada de Ace. No era la de un niño, sino la de alguien que ha visto el infierno de la guerra. Quizá la misma mirada endurecida que él y otras personas tenían cuando recordaban lo que fue el momento de máximo poder de Voldemort.

El niño no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, limitándose a ver su alrededor como si buscara a alguien.

—¡Luffy! —lo llamó Ace.

—¿Luffy? —preguntó Remus con clara confusión. Una mirada rápida a Sirius le indicó que él estaba igual de confundido.

—Sí, ese es su nombre —respondió Ace.

Harry sonrió en cuanto escuchó la voz de Ace, y esa enorme sonrisa capaz de hacer olvidar todos los problemas se dibujó en su rostro. Al verla, Sirius sintió como si no hubiera pasado una década desde que vio al pequeño. Sí, bueno, ahora era más grande, pero la sonrisa estaba allí tan brillante como la primera vez que la vio.

—¡Ace! —gritó mientras corría hacia ellos.

Harry se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia. Inclinó la cabeza como un cachorro y los miró con sus dos enormes ojos brillando de curiosidad.

—Ellos son mi padrino Canuto y el tío Lunático —los presentó Ace.

—Harry… —comenzó Remus.

—Luffy —interrumpió el niño.

—¿Luffy? —volvió a preguntar Sirius—. ¿Por qué ese nombre?

—Es mi nombre —respondió Luffy encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius no parecía seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso, así que Remus tomó el control de la situación:

—Es Luffy entonces. ¿Sabes? Nosotros te conocemos desde que eras un bebé, somos algo así como tus tíos honorarios. Tu padre es nuestro mejor amigo desde el día del colegio.

Luffy siguió viéndolos con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad. Remus se estremeció. Era como si esos ojos pudieran ver sus secretos más profundos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy había desaparecido por completo, remplazada por un gesto mitad de intriga mitad de cautela. Luego, lentamente, la sonrisa volvió a brillar.

—Es un placer —respondió—. Soy Monkey D. Luffy: el rey de los piratas.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces, antes de emitir una risotada que sonaba parecida a los ladridos de un perro.

—Oh, por Merlín —dijo mientras cargaba a Luffy—. De tal palo tal astilla. ¿Sabes que tu padre firmaba los documentos secretos de la tripulación de los Merodeadores como Gol D. Roger? Y ahora su retoño se refiere a sí mismo como el segundo Rey Pirata ni más ni menos.

Remus mismo también sonreía entre la nostalgia y la diversión. Ace, por su parte, puso mala cara al escuchar el nombre de Roger.

—¡Pero yo soy Luffy! —protestó.

Sirius lo dejó en el suelo y le revolvió el cabello.

—Puedes ser quien tú quieras, cachorro. Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Esto sólo hizo que Luffy inflara sus cachetes con una mueca de molestía.

—Bueno, iré a dejar esto a la mesa de regalos —dijo Sirius—. Y luego iré a buscar a Cornamenta para ponernos al día. Diviértanse.

Sirius se alejó. Remus dio una última mirada nostálgica a Luffy antes de seguir a Sirius para buscar a sus amigos.

—Son buenos tipos —dijo Luffy—. Aunque también están confundidos.

—Luffy, ¿sabes que tu nombre legalmente es Harry?

Luffy miró a Ace como si no lo entendiera.

—Sí, es lo que dice La Voz. Pero mi nombre es Luffy, siempre será Luffy.

Ace sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Luffy se encogió de hombros. No sabía porque de pronto todos querían llamarlo Harry. De hecho, hasta que La Voz le susurró que ese era su nombre ahora, el día que recibió la carta misteriosa, él mismo jamás había escuchado que alguien lo llamada Harry Potter. Así que, no, él no era Harry Potter. Su nombre era Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy estaba pro seguir a Ace hacia la mesa de los bocadillos, cuando su Haki detectó una presencia conocida. Se detuvo un momento, concentrándose en esa presencia. De hecho, desde que recordaba, era la presencia que más cerca estaba de él; por lo que, en las noches despejadas, cuando quería sentir si sus _nakama_ estaban bien, era la más fácil de encontrar.

—Usopp —dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde estaba la presencia.

Luffy se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa. Vio salir a un niño rubio, de cara redonda y piel bronceada, aparentemente por estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

—¡Aquí está, el gran capitán Longbotton! —exclamó el niño ante un pequeño grupo de otros niños que se había reunido a su alrededor—. Deben saber que soy un gran pirata con más de diez mil subordinados.

—Shishishi —comenzó a reír Luffy sin poder contenerse—. ¡Eres muy gracioso!

El niño rubio dejó de hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes pelotas de golf. Miró al niño de cabello negro, y en ese momento lo supo:

—¿Luffy?

La enorme sonrisa volvió a adornar el rostro de Luffy.

—¡Usopp!

Antes de que el niño rubio pudiera decir algo más, estaba rodando por el suelo, mientras el otro niño lo envolvía en un gran abrazo, al tiempo que manchaba su túnica con lágrimas.

—También me alegra verte, Luffy.

4

_Donde la tripulación vuelve al comienzo_

_(Bueno, hace falta el cocinero, aunque esta vez al menos tienen al músico.)_

Luffy sentía como si hubiera muchas cosas que decir a Usopp; pero no es capaz de encontrar las palabas. Es curioso. Con Ace todo salió natural: contar donde estuvo, que había hecho, todas las aventuras que tuvo en su camino a ser Rey de los Piratas. Aunque, claro, cuando se trata de hablar de Laugh Tale y lo que sucedió allí no puede encontrar las palabras. Es casi como si La Voz no quisiera que hablara sobre eso y de alguna forma está evitando que recuerde los detalles.

Con Usopp es diferente, no hay aventuras que contar realmente. Él estuvo allí, sabe todos los detalles. Siendo así, decidió que bastaba con sentarse junto a él y disfrutar de la diversión. La fiesta de los Potter no es tan animada como las fiestas de celebración que hacían luego de cada aventura. Pero al menos hay comida, por más que no sea la de Sanji.

Sin embargo, no ha pasado ni media hora cuando el Haki de Luffy vuelve a detectar dos presencias familiares.

La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro y siente que podría reventar de felicidad. Poco a poco su familia está regresando. Primero Brook, luego Ace y Merry. Usopp hace sólo unos momentos, y ahora Zoro y Nami están cerca.

Usopp se da cuenta también, cuando ve llegar a una numerosa familia de pelirrojos. De entre todos ellos, como si brillaran con un aura especial, destacan los dos menores: un niño de rostro aburrido y piel tan bronceada como la de Usopp, y una niña de mirada calculadora.

—¡Zoro! ¡Nami! —llamó Luffy,

Usopp rápidamente hizo lo único que podía para evitar que su capitán meta la pata hasta el fondo: tapa su boca con sus dos manos y lo tira al suelo.

—¡Luffy, no puedes usar sus viejos nombres de esa forma! —dicho eso, alzó la mirada para enfrentar las miradas curiosas de los pelirrojos.

Una mujer regordeta, que de inmediato Luffy decide es alguien que le agrada, mira a los dos niños con una sonrisa divertida.

—Debes de ser Harry Potter —saludó la mujer regordeta—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Luffy —respondió—. Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy.

Usopp sintió deseos de darse un golpe en la cara. Por la expresión de Nami, Ginny en esta vida, no es difícil adivinar que ella quiere hacer algo parecido, sólo que lo que golpeará será la cabeza de Luffy. Junto a ella, su hermano Ron, Zoro en realidad, mantiene el ceño fruncido mientras no aparta los ojos de Luffy.

—Soy Molly Weasley, es un placer conocerte, amor.

Usopp decidió desconectarse un poco. Sabe la rutina de memoria: Molly Weasley presentara a sus hijos, Ron bostezara, ganándose un regaño de su madre, si decide que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que valga la pena. Ginny fingirá ser buena niña, mientras busca como estafar al incauto que le están presentando para meterlo en una de sus deudas eternas (al pobre Zoro le está cobrando intereses atrasados de mil años). Por supuesto, los gemelos harán su rutina característica ("Por Merlín, mujer, ¿te dices nuestra madre y no puedes reconocernos?"). Y al final, Percy se presentará con ese tono pomposo que le ganará la burla de sus hermanos. Es una lástima que Chaly y Bill no estén cerca. A Luffy le habría encantado hablar con ellos.

Por supuesto, esta vez hay variables. Es Luffy quien está frente a ellos.

Usopp se reconecta a tiempo para ver a Molly disculparse para ir en busca de Ace y de los Potter. Los gemelos y Percy también desaparecieron.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —la voz de Nami está entrecortada y se nota que lucha por no llorar allí mismo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Luffy sonriendo ampliamente.

Nuevamente, parece que no hay palabras suficientes para expresar las cosas.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan, capitán? —Por supuesto, es Zoro quien se adelanta y toma la iniciativa.

Luffy dedicó una mirada intensa a sus tres _nakama_. Una mirada que envía escalofríos, como si estuviera poniéndose serio justo antes de enfrentar a un gran enemigo.

—Encontraremos a los demás, nos haremos fuertes, cuando estemos listos, conseguiremos un barco y volveremos al océano.

Los cuatro niños, formando un circulo, asintieron con determinación. Ese es el único camino que pueden seguir. En algún punto, una hermosa lechuza de mar de color blanco llegó volando para posarse en el hombro derecho del capitán.

—Vaya, que poco inusual —comentó Nami—. ¿No se supone que los piratas tienen un loro?

Luffy no pareció notar la broma.

—¡Merry! ¿También te unes a la fiesta?

La lechuza en su hombro chilló lo que al parecer es un sí.

Usopp, sin apartar los ojos de la hermosa ave, estiró la mano para tocar sus plumas. La lechuza como toda respuesta le da un ligero y amigable pellizco con su pico.

—Hola, niña, ¿cómo has estado?

Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar el llanto allí mismo. ¡Merry ha regresado! No es la forma en la que esperaba, pero no importa. ¡Es Merry! Y en cierta forma, eso hace que se sienta como si Kaya todavía estuviera allí de alguna manera.

—¿Saben dónde podrían estar los demás? —preguntó Nami.

—Brook nos está esperando en ese sitio, Hogarts.

—Hogwarts —corrigió Nami.

—Yo he visto a Sanji —dijo Usopp—. Nami, Zoro, no van a creer esto: es Draco Malfoy…

El mundo debe tener cuidado, la tripulación de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja está de regreso a la acción. Se dice que un D cambiara el mundo. Hubo uno que lo cambió de forma irremediable, en cierto sentido, lo llenó de magia. Ahora está de regreso para continuar su leyenda. Y el mundo, una vez más, no volverla a ser el mismo.


	5. Viaje en el tren misterioso

**Disclaimer**: One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo esta historia llena de clichés.

* * *

**Nota**: Zoro y Nami son un año mayores. Así que Zoro (Ron) tedrá su cumpleaños en la fecha de One Piece, 11 de noviembre. Esto porque no quería tener a Nami fuera de acción todo un año escolar.

* * *

V. Viaje en el tren misterioso

1

Luffy no quería separarse de sus _nakama_. Habían estado lejos por tanto tiempo. Incluso cuando la muerte fue como quedarse dormido y no soñar nada, a eso siguieron años en esa casa horrible de un barrio horrible en una ciudad horrible; y luego años en el monte Colubo, que, aunque se sentía como volver a la casa de la infancia, no era lo mismo sin su familia completa allí. Al menos la familia a la que todavía podía tocar y abrazar.

—No estarás solo —dijo Nami—. Ace está contigo, ¿recuerdas?

¡Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo! Pero no era suficiente. Quería que estuvieran todos juntos.

—Tres semanas más —agregó Usopp—. En tres semanas nos veremos en el E_xpreso de Hogwarts_.

Sólo tres semanas, que pasaron muy lentas.

Los Potter decidieron que era momento perfecto para un viaje familiar. Fueron a una playa oculta de la vista de los no-mágicos en una pequeña isla privada cerca de la Isla Dawn. Luffy debía admitir que era bueno poder nadar de nuevo (posiblemente no habría sobrevivido cada vez que los cocodrilos lo devoraban si la maldición de la _Fruta Gomu Gomu_ se hubiera quedado con él), pero no lo era tanto si de todas formas lo obligaban a usar un salvavidas que no se podía quitar (maldita magia) y no le dejaban alejarse mucho de la playa.

Si hubiera podido adentrarse en el mar profundo, habría podido domesticar a un Rey del Mar o un Calamar Gigante para hacer un viaje rápido en busca de alguna aventura.

La última semana de las vacaciones fue de aburrirse de nuevo en casa. Ann estaba cada vez de peor humor, y Ace parecía dividido respecto a que debía hacer sobre ese asunto. Había extrañado tanto a Luffy durante casi diez años, pero también sentía una gran responsabilidad y culpa por dejar a Ann de lado. Debía estar muy confundida respecto a porque de pronto toda la familia prestaba más atención al hermano que siempre había estado lejos.

—Probablemente Sabo habría sabido que hacer —murmuró mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol con el rostro malhumorado.

Así, con esa tención cada vez mayor, llegó el primero de septiembre.

Los Potter salieron de la red _Floo_ en el Caldero Chorreante a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Pidieron una mesa privada y disfrutaron de un último desayuno en familia. A las nueve de la mañana, salieron del local y abordaron un coche enviado por el Ministerio de Magia que se dirigió en dirección a los muelles.

A pesar de ser sábado, Loguetown tenía una mañana ocupada, así lo demostraba el trafico matutino. No era de extrañar: era el último fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano, y muchas familias que vacacionaban en las Islas Polestar se dirigían a la estación para abordar sus trenes de regreso a casa. De igual forma, habría muchas llegadas a lo largo de ese día y el siguiente, de las personas que habían estado fuera y los estudiantes de la Universidad de Loguetown que regresaban para sus clases.

Con motivo de lo anterior, el coche tardó más de una hora en su recorrido desde el centro hasta la estación del tren marino en los muelles. Eran las diez con quince cuando los Potter se apearon frente al enorme edificio de la Estación de Tren Marino del Comienzo y el Final. Rápidamente cargaron los baúles en dos carritos de equipaje, junto con la jaula de Merry (a quién Ann seguía insistiendo en llamar Hedwig para la indignación de la lechuza de mar) para adentrarse en la atestada estación.

Ann resopló indignada cuando Lily la tomó por la mano para que no se perdiera.

—¡Mamá, no tengo cinco años! —se quejó en voz alta.

—Tal vez no, pero hay demasiada gente.

Ace mantuvo su _haki_ expandido todo el tiempo para evitar perder de vista a Luffy, lo cual resultó ser muy útil, ya que al menos dos veces casi se queda atrás en la zona de los restaurantes de la estación.

Tardaron aproximadamente media hora, navegando entre los montones de gente que atestaban la estación, en llegar a la entrada _muggle_ del andén 9 y ¾.

—¿Por qué vinimos por el Mungo Muggle? —preguntó Ann—. Según H_ogwarts, una historia_, hay una zona de aparición y chimeneas para la red _floo_.

—Es parte de la experiencia —respondió su padre guiñándole un ojo.

Lily negó con la cabeza, antes de responder ella misma:

—Está prohibido aparecerse con menores de doce —le recordó—. Y las chimeneas están tan congestionadas como la parte muggle.

—Pero siguen siendo más rápidas —rebatió Ann.

—Ya déjalo, Enana, no es como si fueras a venir con nosotros.

Esto sólo hizo que Ann se enfadara más.

—¡Ace! —esa simple palabra, y un gesto por parte de su madre, fue suficiente para que Ace retrocediera. Las madres daban miedo.

—Muy bien, estamos con límite de tiempo, casi son las once —dijo James rescatando a su hijo.

Miró el muro que separaba a los andenes 9 y 10, estando de pie del lado del último, y luego alrededor para asegurarse de que no había _muggles_ cerca. Lily se apresuró a explicar:

—Muy bien, Ha… Luffy, sólo debes caminar hacia el muro, cierra los ojos y corre si te da miedo.

—Ok —respondió Luffy sin cuestionarse lo ilógico que sonaba el caminar hacia el muro. Por supuesto, su _haki_ de observación le permitía ver la existencia de toda una zona oculta a los ojos de la mayoría y cuya entrada estaba frente a él.

Sin mucha prisa, empujó el carrito y atravesó el muro.

Fue recibido por una marea de gente vestida de forma pintoresca, con túnicas como las usadas en Arabasta, y un enorme tren de mar de color escarlata, el cual soltó un silbido que llenó el andén con vapor blanco.

—¡Estudiantes, favor de abordar al tren! —solicitó la voz de una mujer que retumbaba por todo el sitio—. Partimos hacia Hogwarts en quince minutos. No olviden su equipaje, gatos, sapos, ranas o lechuzas.

Ace ingresó justo detrás de él, seguido por el matrimonio Potter y Ann.

—Cuanta nostalgia me da este lugar —dijo James Potter mientras veía el andén atestado de gente—. ¿Recuerdas el primer viaje, amor?

Lily Potter resopló.

—Cómo olvidarlo: tú y Sirius se metieron en una pelea con los Slytherin ni bien subieron al vagón.

—Se lo merecían: estaban siendo idiotas.

Lily miró a sus hijos.

—No sigan el ejemplo de su padre, ¿quieren?

—Exactamente —le dio la razón James—. No inicien peleas hasta después del primer mes de clases, cuando ya puedan hacer algo más que lanzar chispas y humo de sus varitas.

—¡James Potter, eres incorregible!

—Soy un pirata, claro que soy incorregible —replicó.

—Vamos, se acaba el tiempo y tenemos que buscar una cabina vacía.

Se dirigieron a los vagones del final del tren, los cuales sabían por experiencia siempre estaban vacíos, al ser los últimos en llenarse. Lily sintió una punzada de amargura notar que el tren era mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Por supuesto, con la guerra, había muchas familias que se marcharon hacia los otros Océanos, o que simplemente decidieron no tener hijos ante la situación. Y aun así el Ministerio se negaba a admitir a todos los Nacidos Muggle dejándolos a su suerte.

—Me extraña que no haya reporteros —dijo Ann, al notar que nadie los había parado en el camino.

Ace puso mala cara al escuchar esto.

—El Ministerio decidió prohibirles el ingreso al andén —respondió James—. No quieren importunar a las familias que vienen a despedir a sus hijos.

—Bueno, en este vagón hay cabinas vacías —anunció Lily.

Antes de que James pudiera ofrecerse a ayudar a sus hijos, Ace ya había alzado los dos enormes baúles y los había subido en el vagón.

Luffy, todavía mirando a su alrededor con la mirada curiosa, sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando una serie de presencias conocidas comenzaron a aparecer. Había tanta gente que le había sido complicado filtrarlas, pero ahora que lo había logrado sabía que nunca más podría perderlas de vista.

—Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Jinbe —enumeró en voz baja.

Frunció el ceño. Había otra presencia, una que no le resultaba del todo familiar, pero que La Voz recocía como _nakama_. Se concentró un poco más en ella, e incluso le envió una especie de saludo mediante su _haki_ de observación.

—¡Vivi! —gritó cuando recibió la respuesta.

Ace se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Detrás de él podía ver a sus padres igual de confundidos que él por la reacción repentina de su hermano.

—¿Luffy?

Luffy no respondió, limitándose a sonreír ampliamente.

—Vaya bicho raro —murmuró Ann por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de su madre.

Los Potter decidieron dejar pasar el detalle, tomándolo como otra más de las excentricidades que habían notado en su hijo… En su hijo que creció solo en la jungla. James Potter tuvo que contenerse para no liberar una ola de Haki del Rey en medio de la estación.

Lily miró a sus hijos con los ojos llorosos. Especialmente a Luffy. No había pasado ni un mes desde que lo recuperaron, y ahora tenían que despedirse de él. Al menos esta vez no se iría por tanto tiempo, se consoló.

—Recuerden escribir —dijo—. Sé que es emocionante y todo, pero queremos saber todo lo que hacen.

—Descuida, mamá —dijo Ace—. Yo me ocupare de eso… Luffy, bueno, él no es de los que mandan cartas.

Lily asintió.

—Recuerden, nada de peleas hasta el segundo mes de clases…

—¡James!

—Oh, está bien, nada de peleas. —Terminó guiñando un ojo a sus hijos para indicar que no era en serio.

Lily se adelantó y dio un fuerte abrazo a los dos chicos. Ace lo correspondió, mientras que Luffy, perdido al parecer en sus propios pensamientos, hizo un gesto de extrañeza ante el repentino abrazo. La mujer los soltó, depositando un suave beso en la frente a cada uno.

James Potter, por su parte, se limitó a revolverles el cabello.

—El tren está por irse, apresúrense —dijo con una sonrisa.

Así, los dos chicos desaparecieron en el interior del vagón.

La voz de la mujer retumbó de nuevo en el andén anunciando la última llamada, pues el tren partiría en cinco minutos.

Luffy se sentó en el compartimiento viendo por la ventana a la gran cantidad de personas que saludaban a sus hijos desde el andén despidiéndose de ellos. Incluso James y Lily hacían lo mismo, así que Ace se asomó para devolver el saludo. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando vio a Ann contener el llanto.

Claro, Luffy por su parte tenía su mente en otra cosa. Sonrió feliz cuando las dos presencias que faltaban brillaron con toda su intensidad, y se apresuraron entre la marea de gente para subir al tren.

—Zoro, Nami —susurró alegre.

Concentró su Haki de Observación para verlos llegar.

—¡Por poco y no lo logramos! —exclamó Molly Weasley.

—No estaríamos tan tarde si el pequeño Ronnie no se hubiera extraviado dos veces —agregó uno de los gemelos.

—¡Yo no me extravié! Ustedes se perdieron —exclamó Zoro.

Luffy se desconectó en ese momento, mientras enviaba su ubicación a todos sus _nakama_ a través del _haki_, incluso a Vivi, quien respondió con confusión.

Justo unos segundos antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse, Luffy captó otra ola de _haki_. Una presencia que había permanecido oculta hasta el momento. Había pocas personas capaces de ocultar su presencia de él, y está en específico era una a quien estaba deseando ver desde hacía mucho.

—¡Sabo! —gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Ace, quien veía por la ventana como su madre se despedía agitando la mano, mientras su padre consolaba a una llorosa Ann, saltó asustado ante el repentino exabrupto de Luffy.

—¿Sabo? —preguntó.

—¡Está aquí! Puedo sentirlo… ¿No lo sientes, Ace?

Luffy tembló de emoción. La puerta del compartimento se abrió y afuera había cuatro pelirrojos.

—Ace, Harry… —saludaron los gemelos.

—Dejamos a los enanos con ustedes… —dijo George.

—Nosotros iremos a buscar a nuestros amigos… —agregó Fred.

—Lee Jordan coló una araña gigante…

—Y tenemos que ir a verla.

Y se marcharon.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente, mientras Zoro y Nami entraban al compartimento. Zoro cargando ambos baúles, los cuales no tardó en subir a las rejillas del equipaje.

—Buenos días —saludó Nami.

—Buenos días —correspondió Ace.

Al instante siguiente, ambos pelirrojos estaban en el suelo cuando Luffy se arrojó sobre ellos dándoles un gran abrazo.

—¡Luffy! —gritó Nami—. Avisa cuando hagas estas cosas.

—Que fastidio —murmuró Zoro con una expresión de fastidio, la cual pronto fue traicionada por una gran sonrisa.

—¡Zoro, Nami! —exclamó Luffy—. ¡Están todos aquí! Bueno, falta Brook, pero todos los demás están.

Nami abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

Aunque todos los mugiwara eran capaces de sentirse uno al otro gracias al _haki_, habían descubierto que la muerte había atrofiado sus capacidades y no estaban ni por asomó al nivel necesario para encontrar la presencia de los otros en un lugar tan atestado de gente como la estación del tren marino de Loguetown. Luffy, por otro lado, parecía no tener esos problemas. Algo que ciertamente se podía atribuir a su capacidad de escuchar La Voz de Todas las Cosas. Desde que Luffy aprendiera a manejar ese poder tras la guerra contra los Yonko, la Voz nunca más lo había abandonado. El hecho de que los reconociera nada más verlos era prueba de esto último.

—Sí… Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Jinbe… Incluso Vivi… Oh, y Sabo.

Ace miró a los tres niños desde la esquina del compartimento.

—¡Espera! —dijo—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo sentirlos —respondió Luffy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ace asintió. Él podía sentir a Luffy instintivamente, al menos cuando estaba relativamente cerca, así que no le extraño que pudiera ser capaz de saber dónde estaban sus _nakama_. Luffy siempre había tenido una intuición especial que ni él ni Sabo llegaron a comprender.

—Se acerca alguien más.

Dos segundos después, la puerta de la cabina se abrió de nuevo y apareció un chico rubio de cara redonda y piel quemada, al parecer por estar mucho bajo el sol:

—¡Aquí estoy! ¡Soy el pirata más valiente de los mares! Tal vez les sorprenda, pero tengo más de diez mil subordinados. Los que me conocen me llaman el valiente, el único e invencible… El dios, ¡Capitán Usopp!

—Estás mintiendo —dijeron los otros cuatro niños en el interior del compartimento.

Usopp agachó la cabeza.

—Sigues siendo gracioso —se rio Luffy.

Zoro y Nami sonrieron con nostalgia recordando la primera vez que se encontraron con Usopp en las costas de su isla natal.

—¿De verdad son los _nakama_ de Luffy? —preguntó Ace.

A decir verdad, sus actitudes siempre le habían parecido similares a los recuerdos que tenía de su único encuentro con los _nakama_ de su hermano, pero nunca pensó que de verdad pudieran ser ellos.

—Seguro estás confundido —dijo Nami—. Estoy segura que Luffy no puede callarse un momento y revelar que de hecho él…

—Es la reencarnación del pirata del Sombrero de Paja —agregó Ace—. Sí, lo supe en cuanto lo vi.

—Ace es Ace —dijo Luffy mientras sonreía.

Zoro alzó una ceja, mientras Nami abría los ojos con sorpresa y Usopp lo miraba con una expresión muy exagerada de espasmo.

—¿Ace como en Portgas D. Ace? —preguntó Nami.

—¿No se habían dado cuenta? —preguntó Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Nami—. Es decir, como íbamos a sospechar… Sabíamos que nosotros regresaríamos… La Dama Muerte… Y, bueno, ya sabes.

—¿La Dama Muerte?

—Ah, ¿cómo decirlo? Es una historia muy larga —agregó Usopp.

La puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse y por ella se asomó una niña de cabello enmarañado de color castaño y una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—_Fufufu_ —se rio la niña—. Parece que se están divirtiendo. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

La sonrisa de Luffy se ensanchó.

—¡Robin! —la niña, que venía preparada para la bola de energía que sabía le saltaría encima, utilizó su magia para evitar ser derribada cuando Luffy se arrojó sobre ella.

—Me alegra verlos de nuevo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa mirando a Zoro, Usopp y a Nami sobre el hombro de Luffy.

—Adelante —agregó Nami con un gesto de fingido exaspero—. Si me quedaba un poco más rato rodeada de tanto niño inmaduro creo que me volvería loca.

—¡Oye! —gritaron Usopp y Zoro, mientras que Ace se había quedado dormido de pronto en la esquina del compartimiento.

—Creo que este lugar es un poco pequeño para todos —comentó Usopp cuando los seis se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Luffy parecía concentrado en buscar las presencias de los que faltaban.

—Vienen Franky y Chopper. —Frunció el ceño—. Creo que Sabo está en problemas.

Ace, quien ya había despertado, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Dónde está?

—Cerca —fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse pie y abrir la puerta.

Ace se apresuró a seguirlo.

—¿Deberíamos…? —preguntó Nami.

—Seguro Ace puede evitar que se meta en problemas —respondió Usopp.

Zoro se limitó a bostezar, luego se acomodó en su asiento y en menos de un segundo ya estaba roncando.

—En momentos como estos, extraño mis poderes Hana Hana —suspiró Robin.

2

Luffy abrió la puerta del siguiente vagón y fue allí cuando encontraron a Sabo. A diferencia de los otros, no había cambiado nada: seguía teniendo el mismo cabello rubio, el cual llevaba corto como cuando era niño en su otra vida. Vestía un traje azul desgastado que en otro tiempo debió ser muy elegante, además de un sombrero de copa a juego. Estaba de pie en medio del pasillo sonriendo a un chico mayor que lo apuntaba con una varita.

—Por supuesto —dijo el chico mayor—. ¿Qué podía esperarse de un sangre sucia inmundo?

—Oh, te molestaste —dijo—. Sólo dije la verdad: eres un enorme imbécil. ¿Y qué es eso de sangre sucia? He escuchado mejores insultos a un niño de cinco años.

—¡Sabo! —gritó Luffy sin prestar atención al chico mayor.

—¡Oh! Luffy. Perdón por no ir antes, este… caballero, se interpuso en el camino.

Ace estaba de pie en la entrada del compartimiento con los ojos fijos en Sabo. Realmente era él. Sabo reparó en su presencia y se permitió una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿De verdad eres tú, Ace? —preguntó.

El chico mayor frente a Sabo gruñó antes de girarse.

—¡Tú eres Ace Potter! —dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido, antes de volverá fruncir el ceño—. Por supuesto, un traidor a la sangre como tú sería amigo de un asqueroso sangre sucia.

Ace apretó los puños mientras fulminaba al grandote con la mirada.

—No uses esas palabras frente a mí —advirtió con tono frío.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué pretende hacer un mocoso de primero…?

Sabo interrumpió interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Vamos, vamos, no hay necesitad de ponernos violentos —dijo. Luego, su mirada se ensombreció mientras miraba al grandote—. Porque entonces tendríamos que mandarte al hospital y, francamente, no quiero hacer mala impresión en mi primer día en una escuela nueva. Así que, caballero, porque no te pierdes.

—¿Te atreves…? —antes de que pudiera terminar, estaba en el suelo inconsciente con espuma saliendo de la boca.

Sabo se giró hacia Luffy quien no parecía haber variado su expresión sonriente.

—¿En serio, Lu? Creo que te pasaste de la raya.

—Me molestó —respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Qué te parece, Ace? Nuestro hermano pequeño nunca cambia.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Ace estaba en el suelo en pose de disculpas.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Debí saber… si yo hubiera…

Sabo suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo—. Las cosas malas simplemente pasan. Y yo, bueno, si hubiera podido habría regresado. Si tú te disculpas por cosas que no podías controlar, entonces yo también debería hacerlo.

Ace se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Sabo le había dado un golpe en el estómago.

—Y esto es por ser un idiota e ir a morir de esa forma tan absurda. Te dije que si no aprendías a controlar ese temperamento tuyo haría que te mataran, pero como siempre no me escuchaste.

Ace respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mientras, Sabo se encontró envuelto en una bola de energía y con su saco lleno de lágrimas.

—Sabo… Te extrañe tanto… Si yo no hubiera…

—Está bien, Lu, hicimos elecciones. Tu destino era ser Rey de los Piratas, mi destino era luchar hasta el final para que todos pudieran tener libertad. En cierto sentido, funcionó. Mira el mundo ahora: los nobles ya no pueden hacer las mismas mierdas que hacían antes.

La mirada de Sabo se dirigió a Ace.

—Entonces, ¿qué han estado haciendo? Me enteré que ahora eres una celebridad por ser un héroe.

Ace frunció el ceño.

—Oh, cierra el pico.

Los tres hermanos pasaron un par de horas solos en el compartimento donde Sabo viajaba. Al parecer, otros chicos de grados mayores lo habían expulsado de otra cabina. Y cuando llegó a esa, ocupada por el chico grandote de antes, este se puso violento al ver su vestimenta. Así que, con el grandullón ahora inconsciente en el pasillo, lo cual generó cierta conmoción de otros alumnos que pasaban, hasta que llegó un prefecto de séptimo y lo despertó, los tres eran libres de hablar libremente.

Había tantas cosas para ponerse al día.

—Oh, demonios, Lu —dijo al enterarse que su hermanito había estado en el Monte Colubo—, si hubiera sabido habría ido a buscarte. Escapar del orfanato no es tan difícil. Ya creciste sólo allí con Ace una vez, ahora era mi turno.

—No es gracioso —se quejó Ace.

—Vamos, no lo tomes a mal —dijo riendo—. Ahora te toca a ti ver como Lu recupera el título. No ha habido un Rey de los Piratas desde que él… bueno, eso.

Ace frunció el ceño. No quería pensar en su hermanito muriendo.

—Pero, Sabo, esta vez deberíamos partir los tres. Hay una promesa pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

—¿A los diecisiete? —preguntó Sabo.

—Se supone que a los diecisiete estaremos comenzando nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

—Pero Ace —se quejó Luffy alargando las palabras—. ¡No quiero esperar tanto!

—Sólo es un año más, Luffy.

—Bueno, ahora todos tenemos la misma edad —dijo Sabo—. Tal vez deberíamos zarpar juntos los tres esta vez. Ya saben, viajar en el mismo barco, conquistar Grand Line juntos. Hacer el viaje que nunca pudimos.

Luffy ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Una sola tripulación? —preguntó Ace, y luego sonrió—. Me gusta.

—¡Yo soy el capitán! —gritó Luffy.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Ace.

—Pero yo soy el Rey Pirata… eso significa que soy el de más rango aquí.

Ace frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde aprendiste sobre los rangos?

Luffy simplemente rio más fuerte.

—Seamos capitanes los tres —dijo Sabo—. Somos los piratas ASL, después de todo.

Ace y Luffy se miraron un momento.

—¡De acuerdo! —dijeron.

—Necesitaremos una tripulación —dijo Sabo—. Creo que esa será nuestra misión secundaria en Hogwarts.

—Pero yo ya tengo una —se quejó Luffy—. Tengo un primer oficial, un navegante, un mentiroso, un cocinero, un médico, un arqueólogo, un carpintero, un timonel y, lo más importante, un músico… Oh, y una princesa también.

—Todos volvieron, ¿eh? —preguntó Sabo—. Me preguntó si Koala estará por allí también.

Ace frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era Koala?

—Te sonrojaste…

—¡No es cierto! —negó Sabo.

—De todas formas, ¿para qué necesita una tripulación pirata un arqueólogo?

Luffy frunció el ceño.

—¡No podemos dejar a Robin!

—No quise decir eso —se defendió Ace de inmediato.

—Llegar a Laugh Tale no es fácil —dijo Sabo—. Necesitas de alguien capaz de descifrar el camino. Nico Robin debe ser una de las pocas personas capaces de hacerlo, sino es que la última. Desafortunadamente, el Gobierno logró destruir todo el conocimiento para leer los _Poneglyph_ antes de su caída. Los arqueólogos llevan décadas, desde que se redescubrieron algunos de ellos, discutiendo si es posible recuperar ese conocimiento.

Sabo hizo una mueca extraña.

—Siempre he pensado en lo curioso quees el hecho de que Luffy haya sido capaz de reunir la tripulación perfecta para llegar a Laugh Tale. Creo que todos ustedes estaban destinados a hacer eso.

Luffy inclinó la cabeza.

—No, no era el destino, eran nuestros sueños.

—Sueños guiados por el Destino.

Luffy rio.

—Debo irme —dijo—. Mis _nakama_ esperan.

—Oh, y creo que, antes de tomar la decisión absoluta sobre el viaje, habrá que preguntarles.

Ace asintió de acuerdo con Sabo.

—Yo creo que les importe.

Luffy abrió la puerta y salió de la cabina.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Ace.

—Si se trata de llegar donde sus _nakama_, no puede perderse.

3

Luffy llegó a la cabina justo en el momento que Sanji finalmente se presentaba. Al igual que Sabo no había cambiado mucho. Tenía el cabello rubio, aunque con cierto tono platinado, y su flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos, esta vez el izquierdo. Sólo le faltaban los remolinos de las cejas y su característico cigarrillo.

—¡Luffy! —saludó con una voz infantil, antes de también verse arrojado al suelo por la bola de energía que era su capitán.

—¡Sanji! —gritó.

—Maldición, sigues teniendo mucha fuerza, capitán de mierda.

Luffy se rio mientras se sentaba sobre el pecho de su cocinero.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió y los otros niños se asomaron.

—¡Luffy! —esta vez fue el turno del capitán de caer al suelo cuando la forma llorosa de un niño se arrojó sobre él.

—¡Chopper!

Chopper no era un reno que había comido una fruta. Era humano: tenía el cabello corto de color negro y la piel de un tono rosa pálido. Además de ser de estatura pequeña y complexión algo delgada.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué encuentro tan Súper! —gritó un niño de complexión más robusta, cabello color arena y que vestía una camisa con motivos floreales sin abotonar. Llevaba pantalones, puesto que su madre los había hechizado para que no pudiera quitárselos por más de un minuto (o a menos que estuviera bañándose o haciendo otras necesidades).

—¡Franky!

—Capitán —saludó una voz tranquila.

Jinbe era humano también. Era el más alto, y en realidad iba por delante de todos ellos en Hogwarts, siendo de dos a tres años mayor que el resto. Tenía el cabello medio largo de color oscuro y unos ojos grises de mirada serena.

—Jinbe —dijo Luffy poniéndose de pie, a lo que su timonel respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Todos volvimos? —preguntó una chica. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo de un tono similar al de Zoro y Nami, aunque mucho más largo que el de Nami.

—Vivi —dijo Luffy sonriendo.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —preguntó la ex princesa—. Llevo toda una vida preguntándome esto. Morí, rodeada de mi familia, y luego fue como despertar de un sueño poco a poco.

Nami suspiró.

—Es una larga historia —dijo—. En pocas palabras, todavía hay trabajo que hacer. Aunque, me sorprende que tú…

—Vivi es nakama —interrumpió Luffy—. Incluso si no viajó con nosotros hasta el final, un nakama es un nakama.

Robin pareció pensar un poco lo que ocurría, antes de decir su hipótesis:

—Posiblemente todo aquel que verdaderamente se considere a sí mismo y por los otros un Sombrero de Paja regresó.

—Merry está de vuelta, puedo creer eso —agregó Usopp.

Se escuchó que la señora del carrito de golosinas se acercaba, así que como pudieron se apretujaron todos en el compartimento.

—Mierda, porque tengo que estar con el marimo de mierda a lado.

—Cierra la boca, ceja rizada.

—¡Tu insulto ya no vale!

—¡Tampoco el tuyo!

Nami suspiró.

—¿Quieren algo…? —preguntó la vendedora—. Son demasiados para un sólo compartimento, deberían dividirse al menos en dos.

La mayoría se veían avergonzados, mientras Luffy no para de ver los dulces con los ojos brillando.

—Oh, quiero uno de cada uno —dijo mientras sacaba varias monedas de oro de su bolsa.

—¿Uno de cada uno? —preguntó la mujer estupefacta.

—Es verdad, es muy poco, ¡qué sean diez de cada uno! —Y sacó veinte monedas más—. ¿Es suficiente?

—Hasta te sobra, guapo —dijo la mujer mientras se apresuraba a pasar la varita por el carro para guardar los dulces en una bolsa con un conjuro de expansión indetectable.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Luffy recibiendo la bolsa con su compra y el cambio.

—Sabes, te haré un favor sólo por esto, pero únicamente durara hasta que el tren llegue a Hogsmeade.

Les pidió que salieran del compartimento, y luego arrojó un hechizo de expansión.

—Listo, que tengan un buen viaje.

Ahora, con mucho más espacio, todos los Sombrero de Paja se sentaron cómodamente mientras Luffy, sentado en el suelo, vaciaba el contenido de su bolsa frente a él para examinar su compra.

—Supongo que deberíamos presentarnos —dijo Nami—, ya saben, nuestros nuevos nombres. No podemos usar nuestros nombres originales o llamaremos mucho la atención.

—De acuerdo, estamos en los libros de historia, al menos en los muggles es así —agregó Robin.

—Bien, soy Ginny Weasley en esta vida, y supongo que ya notaron que tengo que soportar a Zoro como mi hermano. Su nombre es Ron.

—Cállate, bruja.

—Oh, claro que lo soy —respondió Nami enseñando la lengua.

Sanji parecía divido entre patear a Zoro o no, tomando en cuenta que ahora técnicamente su insulto ya no tenía el mismo efecto al ser Nami realmente una bruja.

—Díganme una cosa —dijo Robin—. ¿No habrán tenido un romance secreto? Alguna vez leí que los amantes si mueren juntos renacen como hermanos.

Sanji quedó hecho piedra ante la simple idea del marimo y su hermosa Nami teniendo intimidad.

—¡Yo con esa bruja!

—¡Yo con ese bruto!

Robin simplemente sonrió divertida.

—Por cierto, en esta vida soy Hermione Granger —dijo.

—Cedric Diggory —se presentó Jinbe.

—¡Él único e insuperable, dueño de una isla completa, con una ejercito de diez mil subordinados! ¡El capitán Neville Longbotton!

—¡Ah, diez mil subordinados! —gritó Chopper.

—Miente —dijeron varios.

—¡Ah! ¿De verdad?

—Nunca dejes la inocencia, Chopper —dijo Robin—. Y si alguien se atreve a destruírtela, tendré que asesinarlo.

—Sí, bueno —interrumpió Vivi—. Soy Susan Bones.

—¿Bones? —preguntó Usopp—. ¿Cómo en Amelia Bones?

—¿Hay otra familia Bones en el East Blue Mágico? —preguntó Vivi con claro sarcasmo.

—Oh, cierto —respondió Usopp riéndose.

—Soy Terry Boot —fue el turno de Chopper.

—Oh, debí saber que eras tú —dijo Robin—. Leí que lograste graduarte de la universidad de medicina de la Isla Gecko con sólo nueve años. Sólo que no había fotos, ley de protección a los menores.

—Basta, tonta, no creas que me haces feliz con eso —respondió Chopper retorciéndose de felicidad.

Robin simplemente sonrió y le revolvió el cabello al joven médico.

—Los Boot son sangre pura, ¿cómo fuiste a una escuela muggle? —preguntó Vivi.

—Mamá es Nacida Muggle, y quería que tomara la educación básica en una escuela _muggle_.

—Parece que hiciste un poco más que eso —agregó Robin riendo.

—¡Eso no me hará feliz!

Fue el turno de Franky:

—Seamus Finnegan. No es un nombre muy Súper, así que sigo optando por Franky.

Nami miró a Luffy, quien estaba más entretenido mascando cuanto dulce le cabía en la boca, y a Sanji que todavía no se recuperaba de su petrificación.

—Luffy es Harry Potter.

Todos allí lo sabían. El misterioso gemelo Potter perdido todavía era primera plana en todos los diarios del East Blue Mágico y quizá más allá.

—Y Sanji es Draco Malfoy —agregó Usopp.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Nami—. Oh, bueno, al menos así sus peleas con el idiota no pasaran por algo raro.

—Cierra la boca —gruñó Zoro abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Robin miró su reloj. Era uno viejo de cuerda que había pertenecido al abuelo Granger. Su investigación sobre este Mundo Mágico le hizo saber que los relojes más modernos no funcionarían en Hogwarts.

—Son casi las cinco, llegaremos en menos de dos horas, tal vez sea hora de cambiarnos.

Así, las chicas obligaron a los chicos a salir del compartimento para cambiarse.

Media hora más tarde, con todos ya en sus túnicas, Ace y Sabo finalmente aparecieron. Se hicieron las presentaciones de rigor, mientras Ace regañaba a Luffy por gastar tanto en golosinas.

—Arruinaras tu apetito —dijo—. Esta noche habrá un gran banquete.

—¿Banquete? —preguntó Luffy.

—No arruinara nada —dijo Sabo—. Ustedes dos siempre han sido agujeros sin fondo de comida.

Ace se enfurruñó por eso.

Pasaron el tiempo que restaba del viaje divertidos con una partida de _snap explosivo_ y terminando las pocas golosinas que Luffy dejó.

Finalmente, a las siete de la noche, el tren comenzó a aminorar su marcha.


	6. El sombrero misterioso

**Disclaimer**: One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo esta historia llena de clichés.

* * *

**Nota**: Zoro y Nami son un año mayores. Así que Zoro (Ron) tedrá su cumpleaños en la fecha de One Piece, 11 de noviembre. Esto porque no quería tener a Nami fuera de acción todo un año escolar.

* * *

**VI. El sombrero misterioso**

1

La estación de tren marino de Hogsmeade consistía en un único andén ubicado en los muelles de la isla, que a esa hora estaba iluminado tenuemente por viejas lámparas de gas, aunque claramente usaban magia en lugar de combustible. La llamada Isla de Hogwarts no era muy grande en realidad: sólo contenía el colegio y sus terrenos, incluyendo un bosque habitado por especies mágicas y el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

—¡Los de primer año, por aquí! —la poderosa voz de Hagrid retumbó por todo el andén Estaba de pie frente al último vagón, con una vieja lámpara de gas en la mano derecha, mientras agitaba la mano izquierda por si algún despistado no podía notar el enorme semi-gigante que los llamaba—. ¡Vamos, los de primer año, por aquí!

Al mismo tiempo, los prefectos y delegados guiaban a los alumnos de grados superiores hacia la isla. Jinbe tuvo que despedirse de los otros para seguir en dirección al castillo con los otros alumnos de tercer grado.

Al final, cuando todos ellos se hubieron marchado, en el andén quedaban sólo Hagrid y los alumnos de primero.

—Muy bien, niños, síganme.

Era una escena surrealista, ver a todas esas pequeñas figuras siguiendo a un hombre tres o cuatro veces más grande que el promedio de sus estaturas, guiándolos a través de un puente de madera húmedo por la brisa marina, el cual conectaba el andén con la isla. Al salir de los muelles, se encontraron con un camino de adoquines dónde los últimos alumnos mayores abordaban viejos carruajes negros los cuales parecían moverse mediante magia. O al menos eso era lo que veía la mayoría. Para el grupo de ex piratas los carruajes eran claramente tirados cada uno por una pareja de lo que parecían ser pegasos esqueléticos con alas como de murciélago.

Luffy se detuvo a mitad del camino y permaneció con la vista fija en uno de esos caballos. A su lado, una niña rubia se acercó al extraño animal, y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza de aspecto reptiliano.

—¡Harry, por aquí! —llamó Hagrid.

Ace de inmediato se giró y fue a traer a su hermano de regreso al grupo.

Los últimos chicos que faltaban por ingresar a los carruajes, que resultaron ser dos prefectos de Ravenclaw y los delegados, se acercaron a la niña.

—Los de primer año deben seguir a Hadrid a los botes —dijo el delegado, un muchacho alto y desgarbado con la túnica de Hufflepuff.

La niña acarició una vez más al extraño animal, luego se giró hacia el delegado y lo miró un momento.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente y luego se marchó dando pequeños saltitos, como si bailara, en dirección al resto del grupo de primero.

La mayoría de los otros alumnos se hicieron a un lado, como si temerán que su "alegría" (o al menos así lo pensó Luffy mientras la veía atentamente) fuera a contagiárseles.

—Ella está muy triste —dijo, y luego siguió a Ace para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Con los alumnos de nuevo reunidos, Hagrid retomó el camino hacia su destino avanzando en dirección contraria a la seguida por los carruajes. Llegaron a una intersección de tres caminos, en donde había varias indicaciones con flechas de madera. La que apuntaba hacia el camino por donde venían indicaba claramente que iba en dirección a la "Estación de Tren Marino de la Isla Hogwarts" y al mismo colegio, otra que continuaba hacia el frente indicaba "Hogsmeade", y la tercera, que se adentraba por un pequeño bosque, señalaba el camino hacia el Lago Negro.

Hagrid los guio por esta última.

Tras avanzar cien metros, el bosque quedó atrás dejando ante ellos un espectáculo increíble: había allí un lago muy pacifico, en cuya superficie se reflejaban de forma majestuosa las dos lunas que eran visibles esa noche y las estrellas, y a lo lejos se podía ver la enorme mole negra manchada con pequeños cuadros de luz que era el castillo de Hogwarts, contrastando con el cielo estrellado.

—Una vista maravillosa, ¿no lo creen? —comentó Hagrid mientras se detenía un momento para que los alumnos contemplaran tan increíble escena. Algunos de ellos sacaron sus cámaras y comenzaron a hacer fotografías.

Hagrid se veía realmente feliz, sonriendo como un niño ante las exclamaciones de emoción de los más pequeños.

—Si miran a la izquierda, podrán ver unas pequeñas luces que se mueven por el contorno del lago. Son los carruajes que llevan a los alumnos mayores al colegio. A partir del próximo año ustedes irán en ellos, así que lo mejor es apreciar muy bien este momento: se repite sólo una vez en la vida.

—¿Qué son las luces de la derecha? —preguntó una niña.

Del lado derecho del lago se extendía una mancha luminosa hacia la cual señalaba.

—Ese es Hogsmeade, el único pueblo en esta isla y una de las pocas poblaciones exclusivamente mágicas en East Blue. Por supuesto, está fuera de los límites para los alumnos la mayor parte del tiempo. Podrán visitarlo algunas veces luego de su tercer año, y siempre y cuando tengan un permiso firmado.

Esto levantó muchas voces de decepción.

—Muy bien, hay que avanzar.

El semi-gigante los llevó a un muelle más pequeño que el muelle principal de la Isla donde esperaban una serie de botes de madera, sin remos y con cuatro lámparas encendidas en cada uno de ellos, salvo en el más grande.

—¡Vamos, pisen con cuidado y suban a los botes! Sólo cuatro personas por bote.

Hagrid mismo subió a uno, el más grande de los que había allí. Los niños siguieron su ejemplo y subieron a los botes que había a ambos lados del muelle, cada uno de ellos tomando una de las lámparas que había en los botes.

—Escuché que hay un calamar gigante en este lago —comentó Robin mientras abordaba—. Espero que no vaya a tirarnos para tratar de devorarnos.

Los niños que escucharon esto comenzaron a murmurar con nerviosismo.

—No se preocupen —llamó Hagrid—. El lago es seguro. Ninguna de las criaturas que habitan en él intentara hacerles daño.

Luffy frunció el ceño cuando vio que la niña rubia estaba sola, ya que todos los que la veían trataban de evitar el bote donde ella estaba sentada tarareando tranquilamente.

—¡Vamos, Lu, no te quedes atrás! —le llamó Sabo. Él y Ace estaban por abordar otro de los botes.

Luffy, en cambio, se apresuró a subir al bote de la niña rubia y se sentó frente a ella.

Ace y Sabo lo miraron, se encogieron de hombros e hicieron lo mismo.

—Hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy, el rey de los piratas.

La niña lo miró un momento, luego sonrió genuinamente.

—Mucho gusto, su alteza. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood. —Sus ojos pasaron a Ace—. Joven Potter, ¿verdad?

—Sólo llámame Ace.

Luna asintió.

El rubio sentado a su lado sonrió ampliamente mientras se quitaba el sombrero de mago y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

—Soy Sabo.

—¿Sólo Sabo? —preguntó la niña.

—Bueno, técnicamente mi apellido es Wool, pero sólo porque el orfanato tiene la política de dar el apellido de sus fundadores a los niños sin nombre.

Ace miró a Sabo con el ceño fruncido.

—Hey, al menos tengo un techo sobre la cabeza. Es más de lo que pueden decir algunos.

Ace suspiró. No le gustaba pensar que mientras él disfrutaba de todas las comodidades posibles en la casa Potter, sus hermanos estaban pasando carencias. Luffy viviendo en la selva y Sabo en un orfanato, que si era como lo pintaban en las novelas muggles que leía su madre, entonces tal vez tendría que hacerle una visita para golpear algunas personas.

Mientras hablaban, el bote comenzó a moverse por sí solo.

Pronto una pequeña procesión de barcas, la cual se podía ver desde todos los puntos del lago gracias a las lámparas, se abrió paso en dirección al castillo. Mientras más se acercaban a la enorme mole de piedra, más impresionante se veía. Ahora se podían ver las torres recortadas contra el inmenso cielo estrellado.

Los botes fueron deteniéndose en un muelle ubicados al final de un canal que se extendía bajo los cimientos mismos del castillo.

Los alumnos se apearon en el muelle de piedra, dejando las lámparas en los botes, los cuales continuaron avanzando por el canal una vez sus tripulantes descenderon.

Los niños siguieron a Hagrid a través de un pasaje y unas escalinatas, las cuales terminaron en el recibidor del castillo y frente a dos enormes puertas. Allí los esperaba una mujer mayor, vestida con una túnica verde esmeralda y un sombrero de bruja a juego.

—Los de primer año, Profesora McGonagall.

—Muy bien, Hagrid, puedes retirarte. Yo me ocupo desde aquí.

La profesora McGonagall dedicó una mirada severa a los alumnos de primero, antes de comenzar a explicar los detalles sobre la selección de Casas y lo que se esperaba del comportamiento de cada uno de ellos.

Una vez que pensó que los alumnos estaban listos, agitó su varita. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un enorme salón, iluminado por cientos de velas que flotaban debajo de lo que parecía ser el cielo descubierto. A los lados se veían las cuatro mesas de las casas, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff a la izquierda, y Slytherin y Ravenclaw a la derecha. Al frente la mesa de los profesores, y frente a esta un taburete con un viejo y remendado sombrero de mago.

La profesora McGonagall condujo a los niños por el centro del salón, mientras todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos. Se detuvieron a unos tres metros del sombrero de mago, el cual de pronto cobró vida como si se tratase del personaje de un viejo cuento y comenzó a cantar:

_Hace mil años, _

_cuando la magia despertó, _

_desde un reino del cielo_

_descendió el Gran Merlín._

_Encontró a un viajero_

_y a cuatro Dragones que sobrevivieron_

_a la persecución de los sublevados._

_Dio cobijo a esos niños,_

_les dio nuevos nombres e identidades._

_Ellos tenían un sueño:_

_un colegio donde todos pudieran aprender, _

_donde la persecución y los prejuicios fueran olvidados._

_Encontraron esta isla,_

_de raros animales, _

_en medio del más pacífico de todos los océanos, _

_y decidieron hacer de este sitio su hogar._

_Cada uno entonces eligió entre los alumnos _

_a aquellos que representaban las cualidades que más apreciaban._

_Para Hufflepuff la lealtad y el trabajo duro. _

_Ellos no temen ensuciarse las manos para hacer lo que es correcto._

_Para Ravenclaw la inteligencia y la sed por aprender._

_Eruditos son, y nunca desperdiciaran una oportunidad para aprender algo._

_Para Gryffindor el valor y la osadía._

_Verdaderos caballeros que no temen hacer lo correcto._

_Para Slytherin la ambición y la astucia._

_Podrán parecer fríos, pero te aseguro que entre ellos encontraras verdaderos amigos._

_Durante años eligieron por sí mismos,_

_pero conforme la vida los iba separando,_

_quedó la duda de cómo seguir a sus estudiantes seleccionando._

_Gryffindor, mi dueño, tuvo entonces una idea:_

_Me apartó de su cabeza_

_y puso un poco de su mente en mí._

_Los otros tres hicieron lo propio,_

_dotándome de consciencia, _

_para que a partir de ese día _

_sobre mis solapas cayera _

_la misión de escoger a quienes habría de recibir cada Casa._

_Así cuando vengas a mí _

_y me pongas sobre tu cabeza, _

_no temas que te envíe al lugar incorrecto, _

_pues he hecho esto durante un milenio, _

_y me comeré a mí mismo _

_si encuentras a alguien capaz de hacer mejor lo que yo hago._

Nami sintió nostalgia, como cada vez que escuchaba hablar de Merlín, cuando el Sombrero cantó sobre como tomó a los cuatro "Dragones" sobrevivientes y les dio un hogar en el reino que gobernaba. Ese reino no era otro que Weatheria, el lugar donde entrenó durante esos dos años lejos de la tripulación tras su horrible derrota en Sabaody.

—Muy bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall tomando un pergamino y haciendo que todos los murmullos en la habitación se apagaran—, cuando escuchen su nombre, caminen hacia el taburete y colóquense el sombrero para ser seleccionados.

Esperó un momento a que los alumnos asintieran, y luego llamó el primer nombre en voz alta:

—¡Bones, Susan…!

2

Cuando Vivi escuchó su nuevo nombre, asintió con resolución para sí misma, mientras se giraba levemente para ver a Ginny (Nami, se recordó), quien le sonrió para animarla. Caminan en dirección al taburete, se sentó y se colocó el sombrero. Al instante sintió una voz hablando en su cabeza:

—_Ah, una reina_ —dijo el sombrero—. _Ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien de la nobleza vino a mí._

—No soy…

_—¿No lo eres? Bueno, puedes haber muerto y vuelto a la vida, pero eso no cambia quien eres. Dígame, su alteza, Reina de Arabasta, ¿alguna vez ha aceptado completamente quien es ahora?_

Vivi se mordió el labio. Llevaba once años tratando de entender quién era realmente.

—_Eso pensé. Yo no puedo responder esa pregunta. Es un viaje que sólo usted puede hacer, lo que puedo hacer es guiarla a donde creo que podrá lograr su objetivo. Alguien que hasta el último momento se desvivió para ayudar a otros, que estaba dispuesta a morir para que su pueblo viviera, no hay duda que su lugar es…_ ¡Hufflepuff!

Vivi se levantó del taburete, dejó el sombrero y avanzó hacia su nueva casa, la cual la recibía con vítores y aplausos. Giró la mirada hacia sus _nakama_, esos que como ella estaban de vuelta a la vida bajo nuevas identidades. Encontró sonrisas alentadoras. Con resolución, miró hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar.

La profesora McGonagall llamó a un par de nombre más, y entonces entonó con voz alta:

—¡Boot, Terry!

El niño casi tropezó mientras se abría paso en dirección al taburete. Tuvo una última mirada del Gran Comedor y las miradas de todos los alumnos sobre él, antes de que el sombrero cayera sobre su cabeza.

—_Hump, interesante, muy interesante_.

—¿Puedes hablar en mi mente?

—_Por supuesto que puedo. Y también puedo ver todo lo que hay en ella. Pero, no temas, pequeño Reno: nadie más que yo sabrá lo que veo en tu mente. ¡Y vaya mente que tienes! Inteligente como pocos, Rowena habría estado encantada de conocerte. Oh, y esa amabilidad e inocencia que a pesar de todo lo que has vividos no se han tambaleado ni un poco, Helga te habría amado, especialmente por esa lealtad inquebrantable hacia tu capitán y tus _nakama_. Una decisión difícil, ciertamente. Así que te haré una pregunta que rara vez hago: ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

Chopper lo pensó un poco. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Durante toda su vida pasada soñó con encontrar una cura para todas las enfermedades. Claro, con sus viajes se dio cuenta que una panacea universal era un sueño utópico imposible de alcanzar. Como médico, siempre tendría trabajo que hacer. Pero no era sólo su sueño, los sueños de sus _nakama_ se volvieron también los suyos. Todos ellos, los Sombreros de Paja, como una familia, compartían un viaje que siempre los llevaría a nuevas aventuras con tal de cumplir esos sueños. Así que él, como médico, debía tener los conocimientos necesarios para ayudarlos a lograr esos objetivos, sin importar los peligros que hubiera adelante.

—_Muy bien, si así son las cosas, no hay duda de que tu lugar es…_ ¡Ravenclaw!

Chopper dejó el sombrero, y caminó hacia la mesa que lo recibía con gran entusiasmo, todavía sintiéndose algo aturdido por la conversación con el sombrero.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall se alzó llamando a otro alumno, y otro más después de ese.

—¡Finnegan, Seamus! —llamó tras algunos nombres más.

El comedor estalló en carcajadas cuando el alumno de primero se acercó al taburete haciendo toda clase de extrañas poses. Finalmente, tras un regañó de la profesora, se sentó y colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza:

—_Debo decir que tu sentido de la lealtad es de los más grandes que haya visto. ¿Todos tus _nakama_ son así de sorprendentes?_

—Ah, puedes apostar por eso. Somos la tripulación más ¡súper! de todos los mares.

—_Puedo creerlo. La historia los recuerda como una tripulación infame capaz de hacer temblar al mundo. Y, puedo ver que si no fuera por ustedes tal vez yo jamás habría existido. Veamos, la lealtad que tienes a tu capitán y a tus _nakama_; la lealtad que tenías hacia la familia que construiste, dando hogar y una razón para existir a aquellos que la sociedad olvidó. Y la lealtad que demostraste hacia Tom, tu maestro, al grado de que incluso ahora es a través de sus enseñanzas que todavía riges tu vida. No hay duda para mí, tu lugar es en… _¡Hufflepuff!

Con un baile que sacó más carcajadas a todos, Franky se dirigió hacia su casa. Esta no fue tan exuberante como antes, dado que no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tan extravagante niño. Los gemelos Weasley, por otro lado, parecían decepcionados de no tenerlo en su Casa.

—¡Granger, Hermione! —llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Con un paso tranquilo, Robin caminó hacia el taburete para ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¡Ravenclaw! —gritó el sombrero casi al instante.

Robin dejó el sombrero y caminó con el mismo paso tranquilo hacia la mesa de su nueva casa.

Varios niños más fueron seleccionados, antes de que la profesora llamara a otro de los ex piratas:

—¡Longbotton, Neville!

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó el Sombrero dos segundos después de que Usopp lo hubiera puesto sobre su cabeza.

Usopp casi se tropieza mientras caminaba haciendo reverencias antes los aplausos emocionados de sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

—¡Lovegood, Luna!

Se escucharon murmullos que no agradaron mucho a Luffy. Luna, al parecer no notando estos, avanzó hacia el sombrero dando saltitos. Se sentó, colocándose el Sombrero Seleccionador, y tras un par de minutos este grito Ravenclaw.

—¡Malfoy, Draco!

Sanji avanzó con tanta tranquilidad como Robin, se colocó el Sombrero y esperó.

_—¿Estás seguro? —_preguntó el Sombrero_—. Ciertamente tienes la astucia para la Casa de las Serpientes, pero no creo que tu corazón esté realmente allí._

—El bastardo ya culpa a mi madre por que no sea lo que él esperaba.

_—El valor y la lealtad que has demostrado durante toda tu vida, tanto la pasada como esta, son dignas de Gryffindor._

—Mira, Sombrero de mierda, si me mandas a otra Casa, ese bastardo es capaz de matar a MI madre. No importa si se vuelve una mierda, soportare cualquier cosa para protegerla, al menos hasta que tenga el valor de darle una patada en las bolas a ese imbécil y dejarlo.

—_Muy bien, si realmente estás seguro, entonces ve a…_ ¡Slytherin!

Sanji caminó con toda la dignidad que pudo, mientras la mesa de su casa aplaudía con poco entusiasmo, y los Gryffindor abucheaban en su dirección.

Luffy apretó los puños ante eso.

—¡Basta! —gritó.

El comedor quedó en silencio, mientras Sanji sonreía alegre. Siempre podía contar con su capitán. Mientras se sentaba en su nueva mesa, un poco apartado del resto, los Sombrero de Paja aplaudieron a su _nakama_.

La clasificación continuó, hasta que llegó el momento que al parecer todos en Hogwarts esperaban ese año:

—¡Potter, Ace!

Ace no estaba de humor para entrar en su modo de "relaciones públicas", así que simplemente caminó hasta el taburete pretendiendo ignorar los murmullos a su alrededor.

—_No esperaba esto_ —comenzó el Sombrero—. _Pero debí suponer que pasaría. Clasifiqué al mismo Gol D. Roger y a su esposa Rogue hace varios años. Y ahora viene a mí su hijo, también reencarnado._

—No me interesa —espetó Ace.

—_Son tus padres…_

—Y dejaron a Luffy. Pensé que ella era diferente. Luchó por mantenerme veinte meses en su vientre, ¿no pudo luchar de la misma forma por Luffy?

—_No me corresponde a mi juzgar sus acciones. Es tu mente la que debo clasificar, y para mí no hay duda de que debes ir a…_ ¡Gryffindor!

El comedor, en especial la mesa de los leones, estalló en vítores. Ace dejó el sombrero en el taburete y caminó hacia sus nuevos compañeros, no pudo evitar girarse hacia Luffy y Sabo para sonreírles un momento.

—¡Potter, Harry!

Los murmullos regresaron. Todos estaban deseosos de saber sobre el Potter Perdido. Los Gryffindor no estaban muy contentos, siendo el mismo niño que evitó que continuaran abucheando al Malfoy.

—¡Potter, Harry! —volvió a llamar la profesora, visiblemente molesta cuando el niño permaneció en su lugar hurgándose la nariz.

Fue Nami quien finalmente lo hizo avanzar, tras golpearlo en la cabeza.

Luffy se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador, recibiendo una mirada más intensa de lo normal de parte de la profesora McGonagall.

—_Pensé que lo vería pronto, Rey Pirata. Y vaya sorpresa, ese destino de los D realmente es impredecible. ¿Quién diría que haría del segundo Rey Pirata el hijo de su predecesor en esta vida?_

—¿Eh? ¿Quién?

El sombrero rio en su mente.

—_No creo que me corresponda a mi decirlo, mejor vaya ocupando su lugar en…_ ¡Gryffindor!

El gran comedor estaba en silencio, salvo por los Sombreros de Paja y Sabo que apoyaban a su capitán y hermano. Los Gryffindor no parecían dispuestos a aplaudir al niño que defendió a un Slytherin, peor aún, defendió a un Malfoy. ¿Cómo el sombrero lo había enviado a su casa? Fue Ace Potter quien comenzó a aplaudir. Muchos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Los gemelos Weasley, por su parte, entendieron: era su hermano, así que ellos también aplaudieron. Su amigo Lee Jordan se unió. Y pronto toda la mesa aplaudía, aunque no de la forma tan entusiasta habitual en ellos.

La clasificación continuó. Pasaron varios niños más, y entonces llegaron los últimos tres nombres de la lista:

—¡Weasley, Ginevra!

Nami caminó hasta el taburete, tomó el Sombrero y lo dejó caer sobre su cabeza.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó apenas tocó su cabeza.

El comedor quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué? —fue un Slytherin quien rompió el silencio.

Nami se mordió el labio mientras caminaba hacia su nueva mesa con todas las miradas puestas sobre ella. Podía sentir especialmente la mirada de Severus Snape, su nuevo jefe de casa, quemando su espalda. Sus _nakama_ de nuevo rompieron el silencio, junto con el resto de los Weasley. En la mesa Slytherin, sólo Sanji aplaudía. Nami se sentó junto a él, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—No te preocupes, voy a protegerte —declaró Sanji sin entrar a su habitual modo romántico. Esto era algo serio.

En la mesa Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley y Luffy competían por ver quién podía aplaudir más fuerte.

—¡Weasley, Ronald!

Zoro avanzó con desgana hacia el taburete. Se colocó el Sombrero y al instante la voz habló en su cabeza:

—_Una gran astucia y ambición para lograr tus objetivos. Esa sed de poder habría encantado a Salazar. Puedo ver eso, pero también la lealtad inquebrantable a tu capitán. No tengo más opción, tu lugar es en…_ ¡Gryffindor!

Zoro se quitó el Sombrero y caminó hacia su mesa. El ánimo en el comedor parecía haberse reanudado.

—¡Wool, Sabo!

Sabo miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras se ponía el Sombrero sobre la cabeza.

—_Te iría bien en Ravenclaw, pero claramente nunca dejarías a tus hermanos, menos ahora que se reúnen después de tanto tiempo, no tengo más opción que enviarte a… _¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de los Leones estalló de nuevo en vítores, mientras Sabo se reunía con sus hermanos.

Terminada la selección, el director Dumbledore se puso de pie.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo sobre el estruendo de voces, las cuales poco a poco volvieron a callar—- ¡Bienvenidos a otro año a Hogwarts! Sé que están cansados y hambrientos por el viaje, así que no los entretengo más. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Y las mesas se llenaron de tanta comida, que Luffy se sintió en el paraíso.


End file.
